


他的焰火

by Vivianus



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Memory Loss, secret agents
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivianus/pseuds/Vivianus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Barnes是情报局的高级警务人员，职业生涯全部都在从事各种危险卧底任务，失去左臂后昏迷七个月醒来，记忆有缺失，左臂肢体接受过定向肌肉神经移植术后被转职到其他部门，并且需要心理复健。Steve Rogers是警界最好的心理复健师，事业完美人也看似完美的他，不知为何一而再再而三地要求将James的复健工作交给他，这其中的缘由也许是……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU角色设定：心理复健师Steve与身执行警务左臂受创后的Bucky的爱情故事。
> 
> 前文注释：定向肌肉神经移植术（targeted muscle reinnervation），此手术资料不多并且昂贵却没有详细资料说明是否一定能成功，但在本AU文中假设已经可以作为电子义肢的普及手术，为私设，请阅读前多多注意不再提示。

雨天，街上的气温极低。

穿着单薄的开衫，那男人就直直站立在高大建筑物外，光是思考到底要不要走进去这件事，他就已经用了一个小时之久。

街上的人形形色色，时不时就会有人把目光落在他身上，还有人会在奔跑时擦撞过他，然后匆匆留下一句抱歉后就消失在转弯。这个城市里似乎每个人都在忙碌，只有他有足够的时间站在这里发呆。

手机有了动静，男人不肯接，想等它自己安静下来，可惜它并不配合，拼了命似地振动。

“James，我看到你了。”接通后，手机里传来无奈的话语。

“所以呢？”James反问一句，他是被迫来到这里，他原本就不想配合任何事，“我以为你们不再跟踪我了。”

一辆黑色跑车飞驰而来猛停在路边，跳出驾驶位的红发女人和副驾驶戴着墨镜的男人一起向James走去，他们知道除了紧迫盯人这个办法外别无选择。

“你是自己上去，还是我和Natasha帮你上去？相信我，我们协助你的画面绝对不美好。”Sam把墨镜摘下来，挂掉了正在通话中的手机作为最后通牒，神情一反常态的凝重。

James咬咬牙，浓密未修剪的胡茬早已遮住了他脸颊的线条，眼眸黯淡无光，眼眶下的黑眼圈证明他的精神状态也很糟糕。没人想在这样的天气里玩幼稚的追逐游戏，至少他没有那种心情和精力。

作出决定的James迈开腿走向建筑物的入口，背对着那两人，他举起右手略带嘲讽意味地挥挥，妥协这种事他偶尔还是会做一做的。

“他这么配合才不是好事。”Sam哀嚎一声，自从James醒来变成这颓废的模样后，他就再没有轻松的日子可以过了。

“这是第一步，你不能指望他还没学会如何继续面对生活，就去积极地生活吧？”Natasha手腕一抖，把口香糖扔进嘴巴里，她和Sam很快就要去执行下一个任务，至少一个月不能联络James，所以她很焦躁。

James必须更快面对现实，他得能像个正常人一样生活才行。

Sam耸肩表示赞同，比起他失去的爽快日子，他更担心的是哥们的状况，如果换成他和James交换遭遇，恐怕他情况只会更糟。

“我们就在这里等他。”Natasha说着坐回车里，她愿意把目前能空闲下来的时间都留给那个男人，James值得她这样做。

“不介意我订个披萨吧？”Sam拍了拍空荡荡的肚子。

“水果的。”

“……”

“不然别吃。”

“……”

“……”

“喂，披萨店吗？我要定个超级水果披萨。”

 

电梯到达十九层，门在眼前缓缓打开。

James的双眼不自觉地眯紧，脚下后退了一步，这个时候他才终于意识到，他根本不该来到这里。

James想告诉所有人，他并没有什么心理问题，任何人失去了重要的东西都需要时间去接受和面对，这根本不值得到一个陌生的地方对着一个陌生的人吐露心声。他不是个被抢了心爱玩具的孩子，要知道，靠哭来发泄悲伤和找寻安慰这种事，大概在他真正的孩提时代都没发生过……

好吧，他不能作这样的假设，他失去的毕竟不止是身体的一部分，还有一些也许不重要的记忆。

真是一个万分幸运的人。

目前这就是James为自己的遭遇所作出的结论，他没有被梦魇纠缠，他有力气做很多事，也许他会偶尔忘记睡觉和吃饭，但还算一切正常不是吗？可他居然还是被密令调离原本的职位，停止了所有的任务不说，还成为了一个得被人保护的废物。

什么味道？

牛排的香气突然在周遭飘散开来，这味道成功吸引了James的注意，虽然他不觉得下午三点是合理的用餐时间。

找到了那味道的来源，站在那扇门前，James又用力地嗅了嗅，顿觉一股饥饿感猛地袭上来，胃酸也瞬间泛滥。周围很安静，没有多余的目光，没有烦人的窃窃私语，他吞咽了口水之后，视线落向门上的名牌：Steve Rogers诊所。

一个在有诊疗预约的场合吃牛排的医生，James不知道他和这个医生到底谁才更像个患者，所以除了牛排味道很好外，这件事绝不值得谅解……脑内的想法还没停下，那扇门却毫无预警地被人从里面打开了。

“Barnes先生，你好，我就是你未来几个月的治疗师，Steve Rogers。”开门的男人说道。

James怔了短短三秒钟，把视线稍稍上移才对上男人的双眼，比他还高壮几分的男人，会是那个传说中终日用言语哄骗就能治疗好病患的心理复健师？

言语哄骗这当然只是James个人的想法，Steve Rogers，警业界无人不知的传奇人物，目前依然拥有着许多部门最高级别的进入权限。他因为某些原因毅然离开了前线职位，全力从事心理复健这行业，而从他离开之后，关于他的个人资料也全被当成机密文件进行了封存。

“不用说客套话，四十五分钟的时间，我希望治疗内容只是让我安静地坐着。”James别开了目光，他没从这个金发男人眼中看到任何情绪，这让他有些心慌。

“你的提议很为我着想，并不是不可以接受，原本你才是这场谈话的主导人。”Steve身体稍稍侧开，示意对方进门。

没有怜悯，没有同情，甚至没有任何的试探和打量？

James认为这事是不符合逻辑的，这个一脸正气到发光的医生应该要迫不及待地对他说，他James Barnes是一个心理有多重创伤并且需要诊疗的人，还要不断告诉他世界的美好和光明才合理。

所有人都知道在他身上发生的事，他已经习惯了，非常的习惯。

好像每个人安慰了他就能变得优秀，并且成为最有爱心的人。但，James觉得真没这个必要，不是每个当事人都会喜欢别人多管闲事，尤其在丑陋的事情上更是如此。

“如果我提议，除了安静坐着外，我们可以一起用个餐，这会被拒绝吗？”Steve将衬衫袖口解开随意挽了几下，走到餐桌边准备好餐刀后，回头对着James问道。

他脑子有病吗？

James的双眸里毫不掩饰地透露出这个信息，其实他没打算拒绝对方，他知道已经无法克制刚刚突然爆发出来的饥饿感。

“我只吃五分熟的。”话就那么脱口而出，James随后不爽地皱眉。

Steve的笑容加深了几分，自然地用遥控调高了空调温度，因为眼前的褐发男人看上去冻坏了，“是的，这刚好是五分熟，太巧了不是吗？”

“或许也不是巧合。”James的脸色变了变，谁知道是不是Natasha或是Sam提前做了什么多余的事。

Steve选择坐在距离James较远些的椅子，抬头再看向James时，他神情严肃地说道：“Barnes先生，我让给你的这份牛排，是我精心烹制并且错过了用餐时间的午餐，我认为你多虑了。”

James抬手摸了一下鼻尖，其实话说出的同时，他也觉得那很没礼貌，他意识到了。

“……抱歉。”

“如果你吃完后是好的评价，就当你是诚意道歉了。”Steve说完就自行吃了起来，目光没再看向James了。

这个Steve绝对是个奇怪的人。

James歪了一下头，他想不明白Steve的目的是什么，可是既然有人为他花了大笔的金钱来做咨询，或许，可以当这些只是额外的附加服务好了。

他的确是饿极了，感觉嘴唇除了因为低温变得青紫外还干裂得厉害。

根本不记得自己的上一顿饭是在哪里吃的，吃的是什么也没有什么印象，James发现自己一直盯着桌上的水杯。他嘴巴动了动，冲动迫使他走过去一口气喝光了那杯水，在放下杯子的时候，他的右手开始微微颤抖。不过，他一直藏在袖子里的左手却没有任何感觉，只是安稳地插在口袋里。

Steve的表情变了，或许是因为意识到自己的计划失败了，只是小小的变化，他就知道事情并没有按照他的估测在发展。

因为James的眼神在喝完水后莫名变得犀利，他还在静静地打量着四周。突然James就蹲下身去，伸出手摸了摸地毯上的湿气后放在鼻子下闻了闻，又仔细看清楚桌腿压在地毯上的痕迹后，终于站起身来。

怪不得从走进这间心理咨询室后他就觉得奇怪，屋子的布局有些微妙的别扭感，这放在落地窗边的餐桌多余得可笑，甚至桌腿还沾着些微没来得及擦去的雨水。

“不愧是有名的治疗师，在我的预约时间前让人送来这张桌子，还特意安排这一出好戏，请问，我要不要为医生你精心准备的温柔戏码鼓掌？”James的食欲突然消失无影了，刚刚对Steve这个人产生的好感已经像垃圾一样全部被粉碎掉，“喔，对不起，我忘记我可没有双手能为你鼓掌。”

James的左手臂动了动，幅度不大，却足够手臂从口袋里脱离出来，就那么无力地垂在身侧。看着Steve慌忙起身的动作，他嘴角自嘲的笑容更深了，这才是最真实的反应。

敏锐度和洞察力都在迅速退步，明明那么不想接受治疗，却又简单就掉进对方的治疗陷阱，James，你真的太可怜了。

Steve快步走到男人的面前，他有考虑过这么做的后果，可是他还是冒险尝试了。他和Natasha沟通过，James在到这里之前，至少两天两夜没有睡过，五餐没有吃过，但是James本人却不知道正发生在他身上的自虐行径，因为他的潜意识在拒绝去做许多日常中最简单的事。

Steve想要用这样的方式引导James坐下来吃东西，只是很可惜的失败了而已，他没能让那另外一半几率获胜。

“我们，可以单纯地聊聊吗？”不想让James就这样离开，Steve再次开口，语气换成更诚挚的询问。

“是我和你，是病患和医生，是傻瓜和骗子，唯独不是‘我们’。”

James的胃在翻搅着，Steve做的事比起那些直接对他递出怜悯的人过分得多，因为从他踏出电梯那一刻开始，他就在被当成一个愚蠢的精神创伤患者……

嘭！

下一刻，Steve被狠狠地推撞到墙边去，他的肩膀同时撞飞了墙上巨大的玻璃相框，相框落地后，玻璃碎裂的声音让人惊心。

James的神情很是茫然，直到他看见Steve扶着肩膀痛苦的神情，才意识到发生了什么。

又发生了！

右手开始疯狂地狠捶着左臂，James万分痛恨这个义肢，它又这么突然失去控制了，都是那个狗屁神经移植术让他变成了一个失控的魔鬼。

“别伤害你自己！James，快停下来！”Steve的吼声带着焦急，他知道眼前的男人已经无法理智思考。

他要结束这一切。

转身疯狂奔出门外的James脑海里只剩下这一个想法。


	2. Chapter 2

Steve捂着肩膀略显狼狈地冲到大厦外，胸口正因急促喘息起伏着，他的目光落在来往行人之间，试图搜寻James的身影。

下一刻，Natasha和Sam一起从车内冲出来，他们知道James可能是又闯了祸。

“他离开时情况有多糟糕？”看了眼Steve的状况就知道大致的情形，但Natasha知道James并没有从大门走出来过，所以他应该还在这栋建筑物的某处。

“是我搞砸了一切事，Nat。”神情苦涩，Steve的懊恼无法掩饰。

他当然很自责，本应该动作再快一点去拦住James的，现在好了，他把人弄丢了，而那个人还会随时伤害他自己。

“别这么说，我们先找人好吗？”Natasha和Steve是多年的好友，她比别人要多了解许多事情，否则也不会支持James的治疗一定要转交到Steve手中。

Sam在二人说话的时候一直在跟监控人员进行通话，现在了解了情况后，他就百分百确定James还在这里，他们需要把人找出来。

“我们分开找，各个出口都有我们的人，他走不掉。”Sam看了看腕表的时间，他们需要在半小时内找到James，超过James发作恐慌后能自我控制的时间极限，他就真的危险了。

Natasha试了一下手腕上的通讯器是否线路通畅，然后拍了拍Steve的肩膀，示意他一起行动，就听金发男人咬牙闷哼了一声。

“你受伤了？”

“没事，撞了一下而已，我去地下室和停车场找，如果你们找到人一定要及时通知我，好吗？”Steve强忍着疼痛甩了甩手臂，看着Natasha的目光里是十足的请求。

Natasha欲言又止，最后只是点点头和Sam两个人一起跑向大厦。

“嘿，伙计，要多注意无光的角落。”似乎想起了什么，Sam回头对着Steve喊了一句，算是善意提醒。

Steve站在原地拿出手机，连续摁了几次键盘，“不要插手”这四个字显示在屏幕上，点击发送，三秒后随着手机响起发送成功的声音，Steve已经迅速跑向电梯的方向。

一定要尽快找到James。

Steve想，在那之后他绝对不会再让James离开他的保护范围，他会做到的。

 

黑暗的地方可以让人隐匿。

James闭着眼坐在地上，背部死死贴靠着冰冷的墙壁，他需要不被人发现，他需要一个人待着。

冷汗正从他的头顶和耳后不断冒出，为了让两排牙齿停下相互磕撞，他死咬住自己的下唇，淡淡的血腥气瞬间扩散口里，这无所谓，他只想要冷静下来。过了许久，James用力吸了一口气终于睁开了眼睛，看着几米远的地面通风口，幻想着自己的窒息感会因为这个而缓解。

他又闯祸了。

他打伤了那个心理医生，虽然他的体格看上去比自己还结实几分，但这不是理由。

Natasha和Sam还在外面等他，他不想让他们因为自己的愚蠢行径失望，他们会伤心自责的。

不该是这样的，他失去了太多本该拥有的东西，那些欢声笑语，那些他擅长的事，那些并肩作战……还有……还有些什么呢？记忆的混乱刺激到了James，周遭霎时陷入诡异的寂静，通风口的轰鸣声突然停止了，此刻，他听不到任何声音。

不能被恐慌掌控自己，这一切都是不真实的，他抬起右手，将掌心猛地用力摁住耳朵后再松开，反反复复几次都没有作用……刺耳的噪音毫无预警地在James的脑内炸开，他无可抑制地发出绝望的嘶吼，关于他发生意外那天的画面一股脑闪过眼前，接下来，他感觉自己左边半个身体像被撕裂般的剧痛……（注）

老天，谁知道他的手臂去哪里了？

幻觉已经让James错乱了，梦中的确没有梦魇纠缠，那是因为他清醒的时候，痛苦也没有离开过他的脑子。鲜血正顺着左边的残肢狂流，疼痛感和恐慌感交缠拧成了一根粗绳，死命勒住James的脖子逼迫他停止呼吸，但他的目光依然死死地盯着身体左边，他不知道一个人会在流多少血后彻底死去，但是这样下去，他就会的。

James终于停了下嘶吼，眼神空洞无光，早被咬破的嘴唇动了动。

“救救我……”他说。

撞击引发了一声巨响，地下三层通风室的门被人从外面狠狠撞开，高大的身影扑进去的同时还跌撞几步，然后，Steve就看到了不远处的James，但他没有为找到人而开心，眼前的场景简直让人抓狂--James的左手正死死掐着他自己的脖子，面庞正因为窒息而涨红爆筋。

“Bucky！”

Steve跑向James，口里喊着的是已被James选择性遗忘掉的名字，他不是故意的，意识到的时候已经话音落地了。

Bucky？

谁他妈的是Bucky？

意识模糊，James能感觉到自己的心跳缓慢，眼前的光线也渐渐要消失了，无法呼吸的感觉让他痛苦，可是下刻Steve已经冲到了他的面前，那双湛蓝如海的眸，却让他看得那么清楚。

Steve用单手抱住James，非常用力地控制住他的行动，另外一只手强行把James的右手扒开，然后让对方恢复正常的呼吸，终于James开始剧烈地咳起来，一声高过一声的急促呼吸声证明他缓过来了。

该死的！

Steve满脸的愤怒，要是再迟几十秒过来的话，James就会把他自己给掐死了。

这与他拿到的James的术后健康档案根本不符，James的术后排斥状况要比资料上的严重很多倍，可是档案里只记录了James厌食、拒绝复健以及伤害数名医师，这明显是有人在背后搞鬼，延误James的康复。

整个人都被Steve死命搂在怀里，这该是多见鬼的一个画面？

James人还在猛咳，没有力气也顾不上去推开Steve，喉咙像火烧一样。可他没意识到的是，他已经冷静下来了，闻着Steve身上飘散开来的气息，他的疼痛渐渐消失了。

“听着，你动手我也不会放手，如果你还有力气揍我。”Steve的语气带着坚决，他尽可能克制了自己的情绪，以免影响到James。

没有动作的两个人，似乎就这么陷入了一种暧昧不明的尴尬之中，毕竟他们算不得熟悉，第一回见面不甚愉快，第二回见面他们居然就这样抱成一团。

“医生，你是在追求我吗？”James的嗓音已经嘶哑到听不出他是在用什么口气问话。

Steve的身躯突然僵了一下，他似乎在迟疑到底要不要放开怀里的人，最终他还是没有放开，喃喃回了一句底气并不足的话，“我拒绝回答这种胡闹的问题。”

原本James也没有刺探Steve性向的意思，只是觉得这人现在表现得比他还失控，没准下一刻发疯的人会变成对方，所以随便乱扯了一句。

“但说真的，你可以放开我了。”James又说。

察觉到James恢复了初见时的淡漠模样，Steve也不好意思继续厚脸皮抱着人，放开的同时他回手就把自己的领带拽开，一连串的状况让他觉得自己也快窒息了。

怀里一空，Steve的心情变得很糟糕，他答应过Natasha不会急躁，他不能让James在康复前再面临其他的麻烦，如果不能克制自己，他的确就不能再接触James了。

感觉真是糟透了，James觉得自己最后一点力气都耗尽了，可总算他还活着。

没有好与不好，只是活着。

James摇晃着站起身来，扶着身后的墙壁，在Steve诧异的目光里向左边的出口走去，那门板还可怜兮兮地躺在地上，Steve几乎把它撞碎了。

他没有力气去关心Steve的伤势如何，再耽误下去，他就会因为脱力而摔得四脚朝天了。

觉得自己此刻想要保护的尊严有点儿可笑，他已经被看透了吧，狼狈万分的人越是拼命想掩饰自己，就越显得可怜……他想，今天他造成的麻烦已经很多了，恐怕这个医生也不会打算继续治疗他。

半年来，James已经数不清见过多少心理方面的医师，但却没有人愿意见他第二次，从无例外。

他不是放弃了治疗自己，而是他厌恶被放弃的感觉，他人的失望和自我的痛苦的双重压力下，造就了恶性循环，他知道这一切迟早会因为某种契机而结束，无论是好是坏，他都无所谓了。

所以，Steve Rogers凭什么会和其他医生不同？

“James，让我治疗你，你一定会好起来的，相信我！”Steve的声音响起来，他慢慢在靠近James，并不是猛地追上前去，而是边观察着，边用他坚定的语气来告知对方他的真心。

James停住了脚步，他现在不仅是个遍体鳞伤的人，他是几乎弄丢了自己的灵魂。

“我真的无法接受它和我共存。”James开口了，他指的是身上那只电子义肢，他真的害怕它，害怕它让他不再是从前的James Barnes。

“但是，显然你已经开始接受了。”Steve说着已经走到了James的身边，他示意James去看他自己的义肢，这只手臂至少支撑着他沿墙边走出十米了。

James闻言一怔，摁在墙壁上的金属手指正随着他的意识在动，惊大过于喜，James做不出任何的反应，只能看着Steve伸手覆在金属手上，然后用力握了下去。

“相信我一次，James。”Steve说。

“……”

“我永远不会放弃你，James，我会一直陪你到最后。”Steve又说。

“……”

“天啊，James！”Natasha的声音响起。

“嘿，哥们，谢天谢地，你找到他了！”这次是Sam的惊呼声。

James这时已经倒在Steve的肩膀上了，在彻底失去意识前，他想Steve应该看到了他颔首的动作了吧？

上帝也许真的聆听到了他的祈祷。

当然，如果在他醒来时Steve依然还没反悔的话……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：幻肢痛又称肢幻觉痛，系指患者感到被切断的肢体仍在，且在该处发生疼痛。疼痛多在断肢的远端出现，疼痛性质有多种，如电击样、切割样、撕裂样或烧伤样等。表现为持续性疼痛，且呈发作性加重。各种药物治疗往往无效。对幻肢痛的发生原理，目前尚无统一意见，西医亦乏有效疗法。


	3. Chapter 3

James醒过来了。

好像很久没有睡过这么安稳的觉，睁开眼后第一个感觉就是遗憾，要是能把那份宁静永远留住就好了，然后，他像是想起了什么，猛地从床上弹坐起来。

“悠着点哥们，输进去的那点儿营养液可不够让你胡来的。”Sam把手里的杂志一丢，赶紧摁住了James的肩膀。

James的视线往周围看去，这里是他的公寓没错，他回到家了。

“我怎么回来的？”James开口就发现自己嗓音难听得惊人，不过想起发生过的一切也是可以接受。

“我们知道你不喜欢医院，所以你是被Sam扛回来的。”Natasha回答了这个问题，十几个小时前，James是在医院进行了全面检查后被放行的。

话音落下，Natasha也把手里拿着的第二只耳环戴好了，她正穿着一身香槟金的小礼服，脚上踩着一双同色系的高跟鞋，看上去心情不太好。

“你有任务吗？”James对这身打扮没法作出夸奖。

“开什么玩笑，我会穿成这样去任务？”局里有女同事结婚，Natasha与其关系很好，所以她这是要去做伴娘，留Sam一个人看着James应该没问题。

“反正你穿什么都一样好看，那不在于衣服。”James说，认真地。

Natasha心情莫名就好起来了，这家伙就算是精神状况不好也没影响他本性里的绅士风度，Sam对着Natasha点点头，示意这里有他就可以了。

“那个……”James知道如果他不问的话，两个好友是没打算提起Steve的事了，也许他们在暗暗生气他伤到Steve的事吧，“Steve，我是说Rogers医生还好吗？”

这可是个很反常的事。

Natasha歪着头看了James一会儿，她在考虑，James是以什么心情问出这句话的。

从前，如果她和Sam提起任何James见过的心理医生，都会引发他的暴躁和负面情绪，现在可好，James居然主动问及Steve的事情，看来有些事真的是注定的。

“James，你犯了错，你让Rogers医生受伤了。”Natasha正色回答，她知道怎么样跟James沟通才是最有效的。

Sam突然做了一个挑眉的动作，他在想Natasha该不会是计划骗James主动去接近Steve吧？例如利用愧疚心理等等……

“对不起。”James道歉了，很诚恳地，坐在床上的他已经陷入了自责的情绪。

“现在他只能暂停工作一个人住在医院里，我和Sam已经替你道过歉了，但是Steve，我是说Rogers医生只说这不是你的错，所以，James，你可以不用自责了。”

James的愧疚更深了，那个医生居然还替他找了借口，他真应该把脸藏到床下面去才对。

“那就是我的错，所以，他不会再继续治疗我了，对吗？”James抬手抓了抓凌乱又过长的头发，丝毫不在意手背的针头会不会被扯掉，这是他掩饰自己狼狈的方式。

“你还愿意让他继续治疗？”

Sam怪叫一声，然后被Natasha用高跟鞋踢了一脚，超痛！

他知道在别人看来他的反应可能是大惊小怪了，但是Sam就是忍不住！这可是破天荒第一次，James在为不能见到一个心理医生而伤心。

“你去看看他，亲自问问这件事怎么样？”Natasha说。

“他不会愿意见到我的。”他是个伤人的凶手，他没想过Steve有什么原谅他的理由，从前有些见过他的心理医生甚至向法院申请过限制令。

“如果不是他被医院扣下，他会跟着我们送你回来的，James，我向你保证，Steve真的是一个很不错的医生。”Natasha走过去拉住James的手，让他乖乖地配合继续输液，然后，她还是忍不住伸手揉了揉James柔软的发丝，真是放不下这个让人担心的家伙，“所以，再信任他一次好吗？”

“Natasha……”

“嗯？”

“我说过别像对付小鬼一样揉我的头发吧？”James皱了皱鼻子说。

Natasha笑了起来，她知道这是好兆头，James在试图跟她说笑了，“我还没嫌弃你小子几天没洗头呢，看吧，现在我还要去洗手呢。”

Sam走过来看了看悬挂着的输液瓶，营养液余量不多了，他觉得James应该很快就可以下床了。

“那我什么时候去看Rogers医生……”James有些局促，他猜自己表现得的确过于迫切了，这样好像不太对，“我是说，去询问治疗的事情。”

“等你把自己洗漱干净吃顿饱饭，看上去像一个真的会配合治疗的病患后，你就可以去见你的医生了。”Sam回答了。

这一次，James没有再因为听到“病患”两个字而抓狂，想到自己把Steve狠狠推开的动作，想到之前地下室里发生的一切，他已经作出了新的决定。

有些事情既然无法逃避就该去面对，如果真的要有个人来帮他，James希望对方是Steve，他希望是这个让他再次产生信任的男人。

“Sam，你负责把他喂饱吧，等我回来再一起出去。”Natasha说完晃了晃手中的车钥匙，潇洒地走出门去。

随后，两个大男人就在屋子里诡异地沉默了一阵。

“我煮东西给你吃？”Sam表达急切的关怀。

“不。”被James一秒拒绝。

“为什么？”

“只是不。”

“哥们，我能承受住实话。”

“你做的东西，人类不能吃。”

“James，你可真伤透了我的心。”

“嗯，那也好过我被你毒死。”

“……”

“……”

Sam很快放弃了和James对瞪，熟练地把订餐电话拨了出去，“喂，披萨店吗？”

James翻了个白眼，美国速食产业真该对Sam公开进行表彰。

转过头，James第一次在完全清醒的状态下自愿去正视自己的义肢，随着金属手指慢慢收紧，他的眉头也因为紧张越皱越紧，直到床单被他成功地揪紧在掌心里，他才松了口气。

如果说，他真的可以再次拥有手臂，那么，哪怕它并不是真实的血肉肢体又有什么关系呢？

天啊，James Barnes，浪费时间抗拒治疗这件事简直太愚蠢了。

“James，我们接到任务了，我和Natasha会离开至少一个月时间。”Sam看着James刚刚所有的动作，挂断了电话后，他把一直不想说的事说出了口。

“嗯。”James只是低沉应了一声。

没人想和自己的挚友分开太久，James想，离开了他们，大概他的生活中连最后的言语交流机会都没有了。但这些都没有关系，因为他知道Sam和Natasha是去做正义的事，就像他从前一样，如果他从未失去能够保护别人的能力就更好了。

赖以生存的信念被毁，即使他得到了最好的救助，James却依然没有恢复，他需要时间，生理上和心理上无一不是。

“等你早日归队，这段时间的偷懒，我日后都换算成工作砸死你。”

Sam动手把James手背的针头拔掉，他现在心里对那位Rogers医生满怀感激，虽然见面过程有些画面不美，但是至少James开始愿意配合治疗了，这已经是个奇迹了。

嘴角扬了个小弧度，James没有再继续跟Sam抬杠，他只想要存着力气等食物来到。

等Natasha回来之后，他想要尽快去医院一次，若是Steve还愿意治疗他，他希望是先从向对方道歉这件事开始。

 

Natasha逃回了James的公寓，她只在婚礼上坚持了三个小时。

喧闹的宾客，色系奇葩的伴娘礼服都在挑战Natasha的意志力，当然美好的事物也是存在的，例如新郎新娘的爱情誓词就深深感动了她。不过能让Natasha现出逃走姿态的场合屈指可数，婚礼就算是其中之一，对于她会提早离开这件事，新娘主动表示对她的理解，这更让Natasha非常感激。

奇怪，公寓的门为什么是开着的？

Natasha机敏地闪身将背靠在墙壁上，侧耳听着公寓里的声响，迅速将枪从腿内侧的枪套拔出，短裙礼服能掩藏武器的方式只有这一种了，待确定了房间内只有电视机传出的声音后，Natasha走进门谨慎地检查一圈，结果就是公寓内已空无一人。

Sam没有联络她，公寓内并没有人为破坏的痕迹，就是说两个人不是被人恶意带走的。

“……这里是圣彼得医院现场为您发来的报道，目前医院爆炸造成的伤亡人数并不明确，火势依然……”

只是巧合吗？

Natasha的注意力都被电视画面吸引过去，这不正是Steve所在的医院吗？爆炸的场面这么惨烈，难道……突然，手腕的通讯器猛地振动起来，是Sam通过紧急频道发来的呼叫。

“Sam，什么情况？”

“Natasha，你看到新闻没有？”Sam气喘吁吁的声音传过来，看样子刚刚经历一场剧烈的奔跑。

“James呢？”Natasha想确定他们两个人是不是还在一起。

“就是为了不追丢他才延误了联络你，圣彼得医院等你汇合，就这样！”Sam简单回答后就切断了通话。

将枪收起来，Natasha再次看了一眼电视画面，她担心的事情果然发生了。不可能这么巧合，Steve被攻击已经不止一次了，不论这件事是单独针对Steve的，还是因为James而让Steve受到牵连，她都一定不会善罢甘休，对方的行为真的是彻底惹恼了她。

 

医院的走廊之中，Steve在快速行走，一边思考离开路线一边谨慎避开看上去可疑的人。

浓烟还有哭喊声让人听着揪心，Steve不知道这件事到底跟他有没有关系，可是直觉反应，他知道自己尽快离开才是正确的。

Steve来到了四层楼西侧的时候，发现原本要走的通道前有两个高大的西装男站在那里，戾气十足地四处看着什么，他转身向着通透的中厅走去。医院里的人因为疏散的原因越来越少，他能隐藏的机会不多，就在Steve快要靠近栏杆扶手的瞬间，他停住了，余光瞥见了在拐角处的三个人，正在向着他的方向靠近，每个人手里都拎着一把Ingram M10微型冲锋枪。（注）

真是准备充分，Steve抿紧唇慢慢移动身体，让自己成功被身边不远的承重柱挡住，一旦让他们近身，三把枪的连发能在瞬间把他打成一个可以淋浴的巨型花洒，到时唯一和花洒不同的是，他喷出来的是血。

爆炸发生，Steve知道后援应该不会来得太慢，但是他必须要给自己争取更多的时间。

到底是哪一方的人做出这样的攻击行为，他还无法作出判断，从他转行做了专业心理医师之后，暗杀行动已经鲜少会发生了，但自从他开始调查James的档案开始，暗杀也复苏了，至少他现在能确定，James真的惹上麻烦了。

Steve的听觉出奇的敏锐，就像他结束散步回到病房时，进门的瞬间他就能清楚听到房间内那节奏诡异的嘀嘀声一样，当时的他直接转身狂奔不远后，就被爆炸引发的热浪给震推出去，随后还保持清醒的他当即就混在其他医患里开始试图撤离。

身后的脚步声越来越近，Steve可以移动的柱子只剩下两个，面对面的对峙，分分钟丢命，所以Steve的大脑在高速运转，他需要在十秒钟内就作出决定。

咔哒，那是门把手打开传来的微小声响，却足够引起Steve的注意了。

一只手正从角落物资存储室的门缝里伸出来，手指做了一个指挥手势，在示意Steve到那边去。

没有选择的余地，不管那里面隐藏的人是敌是友，都是Steve最后的生机，所以他迅速地转身到一个柱子后面，未作停留就直接进了那房间。

“一起移动这个，快挡住门！”暗处的人指挥Steve移动门边的柜子。

Steve诧异之余，还是先和对方合力将柜子移动，挡住门的同时外面也已经传来了踢踹的声音，接着就是子弹开始射在门上的声声闷响。

“里面都是各种橡胶物，他们暂时打不穿，你跟我从这个通风口离开。”扣了扣头顶的鸭舌帽，男人的目光瞥过Steve肩膀，看样子住院服在爆炸里已经被毁得差不多了，Steve肩膀的绷带上还沾有残留的布屑，身上也有许多处灼伤的水泡。

“你怎么会在这里？你身体可以胡来吗？”Steve的医生脸摆了出来，比起刚才的生死关头，他对James的出现表现得更为焦急。

“我是在救你的命。”James撇撇嘴，他不觉得这种事还需要解释。

“凭现在的你？”Steve毫不客气地指出这场救援的漏洞。

“……”James好想骂人。

Steve当然不是看不起James的能力，只是他在生气James不珍惜自己的身体就乱来，甚至他想，James大概到最后都不会知道他生气的原因到底是什么。

James则不满地嘟囔了一句“现在你还不是我的医生”什么的，然后用右手把通风口的铁栏扯下来，在Sam对着电视说了一句“爆炸的是Steve所在的医院”后，他就脑子一热什么都顾不得了。

他要救Steve。

这个想法支撑了他全部的行动，或许可以说，这是他半年以来状态最好的一刻了，他在做自己该做的事。

“总之，我们先离开这里。”

Steve走过去举起手掌揽了一下James的后脑，低声说了一句，然后示意James走在他前面。

James愣了一下，虽然没有说什么，但是在进入通风口的那一刻，他的头便猛地抽痛了起来，为什么刚才那一幕如此熟悉，那么熟稔自然的动作就好像曾经发生过一样呢？

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注①：虽然M10具有手枪的尺寸，但是仍然可以进行全自动连续射击，因此可以发挥集中性的火力。M10主要是针对特种部队需求所设计出的一种具有瞬间爆发力的武器，因此为了降低射击时的音量，M10也有其专用的灭音装置。是现代小型冲锋枪的先驱。


	4. Chapter 4

两个大男人沉默地挤在小空间里，周遭的温度低得过分，他们毕竟不能要求一个立式嵌入式冰柜还兼顾着藏人的功能，不是万不得已，他们也不会选择躲进这里。

对Steve的找寻和救援时间并不充裕，能选择出这条撤退路线的James已经是尽力了。

他们离开的那间储存室很特殊，通风管道可以沿途经过无数地方，大大增加了对手搜寻他们的难度，可是他们始终是要确定出路，最后两人一起作出了决定，选择了医院餐厅的贮藏室。

冰柜足够大，高度超过Steve一个头左右，在藏进去之前Steve就将电源切断了，但是柜内的低温可不会消失，为了不引起注意，他们不敢将里面的东西移除，挤在一边狭小空档里的两个人几乎瞬间就被冻透了。

很快，一连串激烈的脚步声传来，对方的搜索果然还在继续，双双军靴踩在地面上的沉闷中透露出阵阵杀气，幸好这个冰柜所在的位置很特别，并不显眼，至少不足以引起那些蠢货的注意。

Steve不知道这一次危机是否能安然渡过，他当然可以尽力一拼，但是让James陪着他一起遭遇危险，这引起了Steve的极度自责。原本对于James是否被人为制造意外，他就没有能够掌握到足够的证据，每每想到这种可能性，他都不知道自己眼底泛出的狂躁之色有多重。

双手不自觉地将James搂紧了几分，失去过一次，Steve已经深知那种崩溃的滋味是如何的，所以才不能忍受再一次。

James不该来这里的，他该知道这里有多危险，为什么他偏偏就是来了？

“你……很冷吗？”

James迟疑地发问，他的音量已经压到了最低，现在他们两个男人这么挤抱在一起多少会有些尴尬，但是至少可以保住一些体温，不过Steve的拥抱愈来愈紧，他的呼吸都有些困难了。

被James问了这句话，Steve才发现他的身体因为僵得过度厉害有些颤抖，这可能让James误会了。

“对不起。”Steve回答了。

那也许对James来说是一个莫名其妙的答案，可他正在极力控制自己的行为不要失控。

James知道自己执行过许多的任务，这样和男人抱成一团躲避敌人的方式，他认为应该是第一次，他的记忆有所缺失，也只能用“认为”这个词。尽管如此，James还是在下一刻抬起右手回拍了Steve的背，他不知道这会不会起到作用，可是他希望这能让Steve好过一点。

Steve身上几乎没有太多布料遮盖，身上的伤口也不少，但是他却没有发出一声痛呼，这反应的确很反常。James没想到对方在身处在这样的低温下居然还在散发着热度，这体温让他感觉到了舒适和安心。见鬼了，他的内心在收到强烈的冲击，此时的他愿意付出一切来交换不离开Steve身边的可能。

过分依赖，这对James来说是一个很陌生的行径。

至少在他受伤之后，他没有想过自己还会对任何一个人产生这样的信任，更何况他和Steve只见过那不算愉快的一面。

“我应该等一等Sam的。”James的声音里都是懊恼，黑暗之中他看不到Steve的神情，可是他知道如果他们真的等不到支援，那一定都是他冲动的错。

“嘿，要不是你出现，我现在可能已经死了。”Steve听出了对方的愧疚之意，天啊，这件事明明就跟James无关的，在这之前他甚至想过，James根本一辈子不想再见到他了。

Steve咬紧了牙关，他在继续克制把男人死命搂进怀里的力道，没人知道他有多想让对方知道，他和他之间真的不需要这些抱歉、这些愧疚，他们曾经是那么默契，他们曾经是……可是还不行，James现在不记得一些事，这能让他少遭受一些心理痛苦。

“闭嘴。”James焦躁地说道。

他没有在对Steve发脾气，只是不喜欢Steve的那个说法，他不可能让Steve死，原因也许不只是需要对方帮他治疗，而是一种陌生又熟悉的本性的冲动。

“James，你是不是在发烧？”Steve敏锐地感觉James身上的温度越来越高，他早就该想到的，James本该在家里休息才对。

“我没事。”别说现在是生死关头，就是平日James也不会把任何小病放在眼中，“我讨厌坐以待毙。”

Steve的手指移动过来，指腹摩挲过对方的嘴唇，触感是干涩的，他不用眼睛去看也知道那嘴唇的颜色一定是青紫的，James要被冻坏了。他猜想，可能是James一直都在不舒服，冷得厉害却死扛着不说，结果是感觉到自己在颤抖，所以才肯开口提到这个事。

James对他特有的温柔，不分失忆与否，也不分从前或是现在。

意识到这件事的Steve，心脏被扯得生疼，那感觉让他几乎发不出声，喉咙像是在被火燎一般。即使有万分的心疼，也不能对James说，他不想毁掉James对他的依赖感，隐瞒不是欺骗，至少Steve知道有些事必须要循序渐进。

“别说话，别再说话了好吗？James，你需要保存体力。”轻声嘱咐着，Steve的呼吸都呼在James的耳畔，他希望能让James好过一些，即使这行为不能真的缓解身体上的痛苦。

一定是高烧的缘故他才会脸颊发热，James在黑暗中连续眨了很多次眼，他不知道自己的心跳为什么会那么快，这跟平日发病前的心慌不同，他并没有想要呕吐的欲望，他只是不知道该怎么应对此时的兴奋。

James真的安静了，Steve又觉得不安，他会时不时用手在James的额头摸一摸。对方的体温越来越高，呼吸也越来越粗重，Steve觉得自己的耐心已经流失光了，他不能冒险，James的状况真的不太好。

“别冲动，医生，你只是个医生。”James咬牙说道，因为他发现Steve居然试图做离开的动作。

脚步声虽然已经消失了，但是不代表外面就没有人在留守，或者这只是一个假象，所以绝对不能冒险。

“我们得离开这。”眼前依然是一片黑暗，Steve无法确定James的状况到底如何。

这里温度太低、氧气太少，恶劣的条件会加速James发病，想到上一次James发病时对待他自己的方式，Steve真的受不了了。

“等救援。”James丢出三个字，他不会让Steve冒险的。

“你得听我的，Bucky！”

“……”

Steve知道自己失言了，本不该出现的错误因为过度忧心出现了，怀里的人身体僵直了几分，然后试图在原本就不大的空间里和他拉开距离。

“我不知道他是谁，但是我是James。”这样回答之后，James觉得自己真的开始发冷了，那种从心底开始扩散的冷让他极度不舒服。

拥抱和关心的确发生过，但那些却都不是给他的，这样的认知，像是打在脸上的一个耳光，让James觉得羞耻，他过分期待了，他用他自己的精神依赖给自己创造了一个不真实的假象。

“不是这样的，James，我会解释给你听的，但是，但是不是现在。”Steve恨不得用头去撞冰柜，他真是个冲动的傻子。

James没有出声，他冷。


	5. Chapter 5

James似乎生气了。

在察觉到James肢体语言透露出的抗拒后，Steve胸口的憋闷感无法宣泄，不得不说，在破坏美好的事情上他真是做到了不遗余力。可如果James生气的原因是以为被错认了的话，那Steve觉得自己绝对有资格拿到年度最冤枉之人的奖杯了。

他们“相识”不足七十二个小时，两个大男人之间一见钟情的发生率可不那么高，或者说“不那么高”都是一种乐观的说辞。想着从前和James勾肩搭背喝酒笑骂的日子，和大声抗议他喊“Bucky”却又默认那个称呼的James，Steve就有满心的苦闷无法发泄。

他从未想过自己会从James的生活里被剔除，但一切就是发生了。

抽了几秒钟去幻想对方生气的原因也许是因为在意他心有所属，尽管这只是一个不能再滑稽的误会。但很快Steve便就打消了这个念头，毕竟在James的认知里他们只是初识不久，一见钟情的发生率并不是那么的高。

“James，外面没有声音了，我先出去，你留在这里坚持一下好吗？”Steve不想让James冒险，所以他打算一个人去面对未知的情况。

还是一阵沉默，James似乎铁了心不想跟他沟通。

“James？”Steve再追问一句，但是随着他的话音一落，怀里原本僵着身体的James突然剧烈地咳了起来，随后脑袋直接抵到Steve的肩头上没有了动作。

没有布料的阻隔，肩上湿润的感觉让Steve心惊，随着血腥的气味散开，Steve猛地踹开冰柜的门，光亮一下打进来，外面的身影让Steve心一惊，来不及去看清对方到底是什么人，他已经迅速地转身把James揽在身前，即使是被枪支扫射，他也可以挡住那些子弹。

“Steve，是我！”Sam喊了一声，他知道Steve并没有看清他的脸。

心瞬间落回原位，Steve把James直接抱出了冰柜，他甚至顾不得去问Sam怎么找到这里，或是他们需要怎么撤退，James的突然昏迷让他整个人慌了分寸。

James一直在流鼻血，没有停下来的意思，嘴唇看得出来被他自己咬破了几处，即使昏迷之中紧皱的眉头也没有展开。

“他受伤了？”Sam一惊，看着Steve肩膀处的血还有James狼狈的样子，他以为自己来得太迟了。

就算这里是医院也没有办法让James马上得到治疗，他们得离开这里，感觉昏迷中的James体温过高，Steve已经无暇猜想到底是什么原因导致的。

James失去了意识，但依然眉头紧锁，嘴唇除了干裂的状况外还被咬破了好几处。他的手到此刻还抓紧着Steve的手臂，经过了刚才Steve一连串的激烈动作后，他的手指也没有半分松开的迹象。

“他身上没有外伤！Sam，Natasha在哪里？”Steve的额头上冒出了冷汗，他猜测是James在他们没碰面之前就受伤了，但是他没有察觉，James也没肯说。

该死的，就算这里是医院也没有用，他们必须马上离开，不能让James在这个危险的地方进行治疗。

嘀嘀的声音响起，Sam收到了Natasha的呼叫，看来她也已经赶到医院了。

“Sam，你们可以撤到停车场东北角吗？”Natasha的声音压得很低，显然那边的情况也不轻松。

“Natasha，你得来接应我们一下，James的状况很不好。”Sam对着通讯器说道，他之前解决了这边的几个杀手，一定会很快就被发现，他们带着昏迷的James不方便撤退。

“Steve，我们只能拼一下了。”Sam咬咬牙，在不知道敌人到底是哪一方人的情况下，他们无法在请求支援上作出正确判断。

“不行，我不能拿James的命冒险。”Steve态度很坚决。

“Steve……”Sam叹了口气，可他不是傻子，Steve的本事他也不是没有过耳闻，毕竟是一个很有能力的传奇人物，不过现在的情况下他们没有多余的选择了。

“我还有办法。”Steve抬手摸了摸耳后的小小凸起，那是一个微型植入器，他厌恶这个，也没想到自己真的有用到它的一日。

“是好办法吗？”Sam挑起了左边眉毛，神情有些复杂地问。

“我不确定。”Steve是一个诚实的人。

Sam撇撇嘴，像是毫不意外自己会得到这样的回答，不过他很相信自己的直觉，也知道Steve是一个天生的领导者，所以他愿意交付出自己的信任。从前Steve的一些传说就已经让他很佩服了，不过把Steve当成偶像这事说出来会显得他太逊，所以Sam决定要暂时隐瞒这个事实。

“OK，你就做吧。”Sam爽快地说道。

下一刻，Steve抬手将耳后的植入器用力一摁，忍受了一瞬剧烈的疼痛后，他确定求救信号已经发出了。

“Sam，谢谢你。”Steve感激Sam做出的支持。

“行了哥们，你也是在救我的命。”Sam相信，若是他不同意Steve的做法，拒绝把自己的安全托付出去，那眼前这位正直的男人绝对会陷入抉择的两难之中。

 

十三分钟后。

Natasha被人从停车场带走，同时也获知Steve他们已经安全被转移，而对方称这是Steve队长的安排，请她配合撤退行动。

半个小时后。

Natasha已经被送至一家郊区的医院，环境不错，看了看身边走过去的护士小姐，她甚至响亮地吹了个口哨。这里绝对不是一个普通的医院，毕竟把手枪佩戴在大腿内侧通常不是护士小姐们的习惯。

“嗨。”试图打个活跃气氛的招呼，但是显然不太成功，Natasha看着背靠在走廊墙壁上的Steve，他看上去糟透了。

“我去买咖啡。”Sam看到Natasha来了之后，扬了扬眉毛示意她跟Steve谈谈，因为他没办法让Steve跟他交谈，他们已经这样沉默地待了很久了。

来这里的途中，Natasha就确定了自己之前的猜测，Steve果然还在私下进行着其他的任务，离开前线工作恐怕也只是个障眼法，不过每个秘密机构都有各自的规定，她当然不会有责怪Steve隐瞒实情的意思。

Sam离开后，Natasha走近病房的窗子，看了一眼安静睡在病床上的James，仪器显示他的体征都很稳定，那就应该是没什么危险了。她从Steve的神情里看出满满的自责，所以不想追问到底发生了什么，那些都不重要。

他们出生入死的次数早已经数不清了，唯一重要的事只有他们得活着，其他事都总有办法去应对。

因此，Natasha也没打算细想下去。

走到Steve身边，先是看了看他被包扎稳妥的肩膀，他穿着宽大的病号服，露出的肌肤上的伤口都不算太严重，看样子被袭击没有真的让Steve受重伤。

“医生怎么说？”Natasha避重就轻地问道。

“营养严重不良，胸腔受到撞击引起内脏出血，需要一段时间的卧床休息，随时会醒来。”Steve的目光落在脚下，他甚至没有抬头去看Natasha一眼。

“Steve，James从来做事都有他的理由，就算他失忆了，他还是选择去医院救你，这是他的意愿不是你的责任。说真的，James会这样做我根本不意外，况且我要感谢他的冲动，因为我发现你出事的时间太晚了，我很懊恼。”Natasha看出Steve的不对劲，按照他的说法，James的状况并不处在危险之中，这种伤情对经常出任务的他们来说都是家常便饭，可是Steve的肩颈还是僵直得厉害，或者说他正处在恐惧之中。

“抱歉，我没想要传达什么负面情绪给你，Natasha，这事原本就与你无关，我也很感激你现在没有要我给你一个交代，关于我……”Steve给了Natasha一个歉意的笑容，他不应该让自己的情绪这样消沉，James没事了，他正好好地躺在安全的地方。

“无所谓，这些不是我必须知道的，而且是朋友的话，就不要说这种话了好吗？不过你也知道，受伤早已经成为我们生活的一部分，James没事就好，我理解过深的感情会干扰你的判断，这可以理解。”她自己也遇到过同样煎熬的事，只是Steve还有机会挽回，而她甚至还不知道那个人是生是死。

“Natasha，我叫了他‘Bucky’，是我疏忽了。”不想对Natasha隐瞒太多，关于James的事，唯一知情的也只有她了，在从前几次理智崩溃的情况下，都是因为有Natasha的帮助他才渡过难关，为此他心怀感激。

“你确定这真的造成他的困扰了吗？Steve，你应该知道的，James还没有记起那些事……”Natasha试图安慰眼前高大的男人。

“两次，Natasha，我居然犯了两次同样的错误，我伤害到他了。”Steve无法忘记James在冰柜里抗拒他的事，让他现在还能感觉到那一刻的痛心。

\--James，我是James。

这是James在昏迷前所说的短短一句话，却足够让Steve听出话语里的自嘲和极度失望的意味，他伤害了James，就算在他的世界里，James和Bucky是一个人，但是对James来说不是，至少现在还不是。

“难道他以为你认错……”Natasha恍然大悟，然后她意识到为什么James会乖乖接受治疗了，那个家伙居然在失忆的情况下再一次对Steve一见钟情了，该死的，她也疏忽了整件事的脱轨程度。

“对，他以为我把他当成另外的人，Natasha，我无法解释，我不能就那么抓着他，说他就是Bucky，说我是多么迷恋着他。”Steve走到窗子边，目光深情地看着还在昏迷中的男人，他的手指慢慢描绘起James的轮廓，只不过是隔着那碍事的玻璃。

“真的不能吗？”Natasha知道Steve想要用循序渐进的方式，可是她也知道Steve的痛苦纠结。

“情绪刺激会产生的结果，我不能保证它会是良性的，James已经有记忆缺失的状况，如果他再出现记忆矛盾就只会加重他的心理负担，这对他接受自己的义肢根本没有帮助，所以是的，我不能那么做，我可以克制住……”说到最后，Steve的声音渐渐低到快听不到了。（注）

“Steve，你很坚强，从来都是。”Natasha轻声说道。

“对James来说我是个心理复健师，但是对我来说他可不只是个患者。”眼底的温柔骤然涌现，当“他是我的Bucky”这种想法涌现在Steve脑海的时候，他还是笑了，即使现在的回忆让他感觉到苦涩。

Sam拿着咖啡回来的时候就看到那两个人在安静地思考着，他没有开口打扰他们，拿着咖啡坐在了一边的长椅上。

说真的，他还没想到今天来救援他们的人会是哪个秘密部门的。但依他的经验判断，他觉得这些人执行任务的级别可能会高出他们很多。那些人没有一个做出过指令之外的多余举动，这必然是经过长期严苛训练的。

突然，Natasha看到病床上James的手指动了动，知道他马上就要醒过来了。而她也作出了自己最后的决定，在她和Sam离开之前，这是她必须要做的一件事。

“Steve，他快醒了。”不愧是特遣队里被称作超级战士的家伙，Natasha也算是真正放下心来。

Steve冲进了病房，那速度绝对称得上惊人，但是Natasha似乎没有急着跟上去，而是看了一眼走过来的Sam。

“Natasha，我们明天下午就要出发了，你真的决定了？”在这之前，Sam并没有直接跟Natasha聊过关于James的安排，但是现在是时候了。

“James会被照顾得很好，他需要一个真正会帮助他恢复的人。”Natasha想过了，之后若是有谁恶意插手阻挠James被转移治疗的事，她都不会有半分客气留给对方。

“为了James的安全，我同意你的安排。”Sam点点头，他知道什么是对James好的事，其余的等回来再探究细节吧。

看着病房里Steve急切等着James睁开眼的样子，Natasha知道她的判断是正确的，“Sam，有时候我觉得我们像是两只保护欲过度的……”

“别，别把那个词说出来，求你。”Sam抬手扶额，如果听到Natasha形容他为老母鸡的话，下次他执行飞行任务的时候该怎么去面对他的飞行器？

Natasha的确没说下去，而是挑起了漂亮的眉毛盯着Sam看，难道她不说他就不懂了吗？

随后Sam抱着头哀嚎一声：“噢！Natasha都是你的错，我该死的已经在想那些愚蠢的画面了！”

Natasha赞同地点了头，没错，那绝对是够蠢的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：创伤后应激障碍的认知异常，出现PTSD的患者对创伤性回忆更清晰、具体和个体化，而对正性、积极的回忆却相对模糊，较未发生PTSD者有显著差异。患者更倾向于将侵入性体验评价为视觉影像并伴有强烈的“此时此刻”身临其境感受。在侵入性创伤记忆出现时，则患者更多地表现为愤怒和悲伤。碎片记忆理论是指创伤记忆缺乏有机条理、不连贯，并且无法与其他自传体记忆和自我概念整合起来，需要注意的是，PTSD患者可能表现出记忆困难或记忆前后矛盾的情况。


	6. Chapter 6

※记忆是个会爱世人也会伤世人的存在，但它从没有过选择的权利。※

 

秋日午后，阳光透过窗子洒进病房，自然给予的温暖总是令人享受的。

Sam对着窗外伸了一个懒腰，想要转身对其余两人抒发一下此刻的惬意之情，但是下一秒他就聪明地闭上了嘴巴，因为Natasha和James正对峙着，空气里都是浓浓的火药味。

“你必须留在他身边，直到我们回来为止。”Natasha眼底在喷火，James实在是太顽固了，她已经劝说了一个小时，就快耐性耗光。

James抬起眼看Natasha，他不知道自己昏迷了之后发生了什么，他也不关心，只是Natasha要把他托付给Steve这个行为太可笑了。

“Natasha，我不能。”James回答得很坚决。

“抗议驳回。”Natasha不但抿紧了唇，还眯紧那双漂亮深邃的眸。

活动了一下左手，James没想到这只手居然肯配合他了，虽然多半是肌肉神经的功劳。他试着举起手捏了捏躺到酸痛的后颈，很好，这次它没有自主决定掐死它的主人，也许它日后会是个好孩子！

“听着Nat，我不是需要在你任务期间被送出去寄养的……猫，或是什么见鬼的物件，我保证我会活着，OK？”James说完之后眼神飘移了一下，反正他也没保证具体是怎么个活法，他不该心虚的，Natasha一定会抓住这一点攻击他的。

“别拿自己和猫比好吗？猫比你可爱多了，至少它不会摆出不高兴的德性，还试图在最短的时间内气死我，我和Sam！”Natasha当然看得出James的底气不足。

Sam幽幽地插嘴一句:“其实可以不用特别代表我的……”

“嘿！”James这次是真的抗议了，“我是很爱你们的，你们可是我最好的朋友，毕竟没有你们的关心我根本无法生活。”

Sam赞赏地吹了口哨，James在对付女人发火的各种情况上特别有天赋，在这个时候还不忘记嘴甜一句，他看这小子还是恢复得不错的。

“我的确非常关心你，所以这件事就这么定了。”Natasha露出一个迷人的笑容，完全不中计。

Sam猛地窝坐进沙发里，他光是观战就感觉到了疲惫，尽管这两个人的对峙还没有个胜负结果，然后他发现Steve居然就站在病房门外，至于站了多久他不确定。

“嗨，Steve。”Sam试图自然地打个招呼，却引来了James的怒视，看来他已经被James归类到Natasha的“阵营”之中了。

“出什么事……唔……”Steve想要走上前，却被Sam伸手给拦住了，于是他想要开口说些什么，嘴巴却又被猛地捂住，出手的人当然还是Sam。

感觉到James扫射过来的不耐视线，Sam直接把Steve带出了病房，应付叛逆心理的事交给Natasha就好。

“Sam，我可以和James谈一谈。”

“我觉得时机不太对，按照以往经验来看，他们吵架的时候千万别去打扰，误伤率太高。”Sam可是见识过Natasha和James两个吵架顺手将某个毒枭老窝炸飞的人，那场面酸爽万分。

看得出刚刚Steve的出现让James的脸色更难看了，但Sam也想明白了，这么久以来，他和Natasha是被放在好友的位置，所以James才允许他们看到他片刻的脆弱。其实从James受伤昏迷后，一切的事情都实在让人郁闷，不过Sam知道发生的事无法改变，他现在只希望自己的哥们好起来。

至于Steve，Sam已经知道了他跟James过去的一些事，可是就目前来说Steve只是一个心理医生，James所有拒绝反应或许用丢脸来解释就都通了。

“Sam，你也感觉到James对我的排斥了吧。”很久没被如此沮丧的情绪困扰了，Steve把背靠在冰冷的墙壁上，他承认James的事让他乱了阵脚，就因为他根本做不到像个局外人一样把James当成普通患者。

“你不是心理医生吗？”Sam觉得情商和英俊落在一个人的身上时，成正比的几率也许真的不高，“当你分辨不出一个人对你是喜欢还是厌恶……”

“你在质疑我的专业能力？”Steve诧异听到这样的话。

“……哥们，我是说，因为你深爱着James，所以搞砸一些事情是可以理解的。”Sam想，他还是把话说得直白一点好了。

Steve长长吁出一口气，走动了几步去看了眼病房里似乎还在争吵的两个人，Natasha绝对是担心James才会这样态度坚决，可是James坚定的拒绝也着实让他难受。

可是他不会让James离开他的身边，在医院的时候他就已经决定了，不论是谁，都别想在他面前再伤害James。

他给予Natasha尊重，因为她在劝说James，劝说她的挚友。

但是之后，不管谈话的结果是好是坏，他都会把James带走，没有人能干涉他的行动，就像没有人知道他究竟会为了保护James做到什么程度。

病房内。

James将被子从身上掀开到一边，慢慢起身离开病床，他得站起来跟Natasha对话，否则在气势上绝对完败。

James从不想因为任何事跟Natasha闹得不愉快，不过也不想和那位Steve Rogers医生再扯上任何关系，他们之间需要保持距离，理由他认为没必要说出来，毕竟之前的某种期待可是狠狠地打了他一个耳光。

“Steve受伤了。”Natasha说。

“所以我去医院救他了不是吗？”James神情一怔，他的确不知道Steve被攻击的原因是什么。

Natasha双臂环在胸前，抿紧的唇显示她的耐心不多了，接下来她要改变谈话的方式。

“我只知道结果是Steve救了你，包括我和Sam，所以他的手臂伤势又严重了，但我为什么一点儿都不意外呢？”Natasha说到这里停顿了一下，其实她在猜测，Steve到底是在为哪个部门做事，隐秘的程度让她都吃惊。

利用他愧疚心理做攻击，这不公平！

James知道自己快让步了，Natasha一定察觉到了什么，看着她那双漂亮又犀利的眼睛，James基本确定他已经被看穿了。

“别用你好看的脸跟我暗示什么不公平，Steve只是一个勇于治疗你的心理医生，他不会得到任何好处，现在我们还不知道攻击他的人是不是因为你，你就想迫不及待和他划清界限吗？”Natasha觉得就算是为了达到某些善意的目的，这话也是挺冷酷的。

James突然很想大吼一句什么，张开了嘴却又闭上，他的目光瞥向了病房门外，他从没有要把Steve扯到生死边缘的意愿，但是现在看来，他已经做了。

“我离他远一些，他会更安全。”James终于把实话说了出来。

“所以这才是你的真心？Steve已经说过了，他不会放弃治疗你，所以你只要知道这个就可以了。”Natasha的语气放软了，她猜对了，James只是不想让Steve陷入危险。

“你们离开前可以安排人保护他，我……已经不会乱来了，他跟我在一起不安全，Natasha，没有人跟我在一起是安全的。”James并不清楚他昏迷后发生了什么，但是他的直觉还没完全废掉。

“James，你也可以。”

他哪里可以了？就凭他现在这个样子？

“没等你们回来，我可能就会因为试图掐死自己的心理复健师去面对牢狱之灾了。”秉持着自暴自弃的态度，James很不想让自己担心的事情变成现实。

“James Barnes！”Natasha深吸一口气继续咆哮，“我才不管你脑袋里塞了什么复杂的想法，除了我和Sam，现在只有Steve是最在乎你命的人，总之你必须时时刻刻给我待在Steve的身边，活得像个正常人一样，否则你一辈子别想回到特工组里来！”

“这是威胁！”James觉得Natasha简直太霸道了，她根本从一开始就没有要跟他沟通的意思。

“试试反抗威胁啊。”Natasha说。

气氛陷入僵持，James除了抗住头晕眼花之外还要让脑子强行飞速运转，他了解Natasha说一不二的性格，可他也不是轻易让步的人。

“Natasha，我们要出发了。”

打破这个僵局的人是冲进病房的Sam，显然他们的任务提前了，而且是红色警报，他们现在要马上离开。

“James，回答我。”Natasha手指敲了敲耳朵，开始听着无线耳机里的任务密码，犀利的目光里都是期待。

终于勉强点了点头，James暂时妥协了，至于其他的事等Natasha和Sam离开后，他自然会有应对的办法。

Steve走进门来，看了看脸色不好的James，他从James的肢体语言里看到了很多含义，排斥被排在了首位，就发生在他进入病房的那一刻。

Natasha和Sam离开了。

他们甚至没有对Steve再开口说任何话，只是每个人拍了一下他的肩膀，当然是没受伤的那一侧，一切尽在不言中这句话被他们表现得很到位。

“我们也该走了。”Steve说。

James没有问多余的话，他根本不关心他们要去哪里，因为他知道，Steve要帮助的人或许原本就不是他。

Steve的公寓坐落在房价相当昂贵的一条街道上，以一个高级心理治疗师的收入来看，这应该算是件合理的事情。将车子稳稳停在门口，Steve回头欲跟James说话，可惜James已经片刻不耽误地冲到车外面去了。

那行为并不在Steve意料之外，James对于要跟他回家这件事有多不满，在医院停车场的时候他就已经表现得非常明显了。

James站在房子的门前，Steve走过来后也没试图跟他交谈，他会给James足够的闹别扭的时间，那之后他们再进行正确的治疗就好。James的视线一直盯着地面，好像看到了什么了不得的东西一样，其实那里只有一个小小的蚂蚁洞，而蚂蚁们正在乱中有序地搬家罢了。

“James，我需要你录入一下指纹，日后出入会方便得多。”Steve先是在门锁上摁了一些按钮，然后对着身边的男人说道。

“没必要。”James冷冷回答，他不想拿到Steve家的“钥匙”，他们之间不会有医患之外的关系。

Steve猛地握住了James的右手，他是可以给James足够的时间怄气，但是该做的事情他也不会纵容，分享安全系统是住在一个屋檐下最基本的事。

James略诧异地看了一眼Steve，感觉到对方抓着他手腕的力道非常坚决，算了，他也不想表现得更幼稚了。

“随便你。”既然事情都已经这样了……James随即竖起中指对着录入器用力摁上去，对，他是故意的。

Steve顿时略感无奈，James可能以为他没有表现得很幼稚，但其实表现得很足够了。

门开了，James不客气地直接走进去，不退就进，如此简单。

即使经历了再多，属于James的小动作也没被忘记，Steve知道，每每James为了掩饰他的真实情绪时，就会特别把眸光甩向一边再若有所思地拉回来，就像刚刚一样。

Steve神情略显苦涩地站在原地，时隔这么久，他终于和James再一次回到这个家了。


	7. Chapter 7

James霸占了沙发，理直气壮的样子让Steve完全束手无策。

最后Steve只能替他找来柔软保暖的毛毯，整整两天相处下来，他们之间没有任何交流，只有James单方面的无视。

他无视Steve精心准备的营养品和果汁。

他无视Steve替他选择的书籍和各种音乐。

甚至，他基本就在无视Steve这个人的存在。

渴了就光着脚板走到厨房对着水管直接喝冷水，饿了就啃一块披萨，饱了就看天花板，好像他只是个借宿在这公寓里的流浪汉一样。

“James，你知道我们不可能一直这样僵持下去，我们真的需要谈一谈。”Steve看了看时间，他希望James正视接下来他们要面对的事情，恢复健康这件事显然非常重要。

“我没有什么想谈的。”James不加考虑地拒绝了，他甚至都不看Steve的脸一眼。

“我知道你在为什么生气，我向你道歉，你可以继续生我的气没关系，但这不是耽误你治疗的理由。”Steve不想否认自己做过的事，更何况他的确是对着James叫过两次“Bucky”，就算他可以把真相说出来，解释起来也相当复杂。

这是什么见鬼的逻辑？

James气急了反倒是冷笑了一声，他坐起身来看着面前的Steve，这男人看上去就死板透顶，在家里还要穿着西裤衬衫，甚至领带都没见他松一松……他是怎么一眼就看上了这个男人的？

行吧，在这之前他忙着活下来所以没有时间考虑自己的性向，至于现在他也不需要考虑了。

“我不跟你多费口舌，你只需要告诉我，我们到底在这里等什么。”James已经研究这间房子两天了，他知道Steve带他回来这里是有目的的，既然Steve想谈话，那就用这件事作为谈一谈的内容好了。

 

这公寓看上去是一间合理的住宅，不过正常的房子里是不会各处都藏有武器的，更何况枪支都是军用型号。不管Steve有什么打算，他都已经搅合到事情里了，在Natasha和Sam回来之前，他没有人可以商量，只能靠着直觉来分辨。

所以，他得知道Steve想做什么，一个心理医生要是这么玩，很容易把命给玩没了。

“等你康复。”Steve这样回答。

“得了吧，我恢复的时间周期有多长我会不知道吗？你了解我为什么在医院晕倒的，就只因为那么点儿内伤吗？”James又开始狂啃他的冷披萨了，番茄酱大剌剌地沾在嘴边和下巴上他也不擦，他的目光始终锁在Steve的脸上，观察着对方是不是又准备扯谎。

爆炸、枪击、幽谧的空间，每一条都能作为他晕倒的原因。

在接近爆炸后的医院时，James就已经知道自己颤抖得像个疯了的电动牙刷。如果不是为了给Steve找一条生路，他可能早就昏死在某个角落里撞破他的头了。所以就算他已经是个PTSD患者，他也知道自己的状况是在变好还是变糟糕，辨别自己的创伤应激源根本不难。

“医院的事，我非常不赞成你的冒险行为，James，你太轻视自己的人身安全了。”Steve想到James涉险只是为了救他，心里就好像被一块丢出的石头给闷中了，好像从前James就一直在做这种事，尽管他一直在告诉James，有时候舍弃自己的安全并不是理所当然的。

“哇哦，你是在跟我说，我的命值钱，而你的命要不要都无所谓？”James只听懂了这个。

“你知道我是什么意思。”Steve感觉谈话的重点又偏离了。

“我是一个警察，我不需要别人对我的职责和原则指手画脚，医生！”最后的称呼被James狠狠地加重了发音，看得出他有些焦躁了。

把手里残余的披萨甩回到盒子里，胡乱用手背擦了擦嘴角，James起身抓起外套就走，他要离开。

“James！”Steve急了，这男人的脾气闹得实在太凶，说走就走。

去他妈的治疗！

James想了想，又转身走回到沙发边，伸出手从沙发垫子底下掏出一个相框狠砸向Steve。如果可以的话，他希望砸得准一点儿，把Steve脸上那好似关心的面具砸碎最好。

“聪明的医生，别把别人都当成傻子行吗？”James想，他只需要离这里远一点，在Natasha和Sam回来之前保持活着就可以了。

Steve接住了突然飞过来的相框，他不知道James是怎么翻出这个的，看来他这两天也不是全部用来赖在沙发上了，这房子大概被他研究透了。实话有很多，他可以选择性地对James说，可是James现在一心认为他是个混蛋。

站在门口砸了半天的大门，James发现自己根本出不去，回过头，看到Steve手里正握着一个遥控器，该死的高科技！

“让我走，或者让我把这里砸烂了走，你选一种方式吧。”深吸一口气，James胸口疼得要死，他认为是自己连串动作太活跃导致的。

Steve把相框好好地扣放在手边的柜子上，然后在茶几上抽出几张干净的湿纸巾走到James的身边，擦了擦他脸上的番茄酱，然后再擦干净了他的手。

这个时候还显摆洁癖绝对是有病！

James抽回了手开始抓狂，Steve现在完全是无视了他的暴躁，这显得他像是在无聊发神经。

“Bucky……是我生命里很重要的人，不管你误会了什么，我都不会为了他的事对任何人道歉。”Steve咬了咬牙这样说道，然后感觉额头抽痛了起来。

这不是突然发生的，从他知道James可能遭遇爆炸身亡的那刻开始，他的头就没有停止过疼痛。直到不久前在诊疗所重逢后，Steve才得到了片刻的解脱，只要看着James，他就觉得那种剧烈的疼痛被打开了。

可是他永远恨他自己为什么没有阻止James参与那次任务，他恨自己没能在最后一刻拦住从身边奔离的James……

说到底他最恨的是，那次的任务是他亲自批准的。

为了剿灭那个最猖狂的走私军团，付出了最惨痛代价的人却是James。

“所以，你能分得清我和你的那位Mr. Bucky？”James看得懂Steve眼中的痛苦，所以他开始觉得是不是自己的话说得有些过分了。

可他不能忽略那照片上的人跟他有多相似，如果不是现在他还顶着糟乱的长发，他真的会那个以为抱着酒瓶和枪在傻笑的家伙就是他自己，这感觉太诡异了。

Steve被这个问题难住了，他不知道怎么去区分同一个人，他只知道自己会解释的，在找到是谁要置James于死地之后，他会把所有的事情都耐心地解释一次。

“很好，看样子你的答案是否定的。”James落实了自己的想法，Steve肯帮他就是因为Bucky的缘故，否则怎么会有医生愚蠢到接收他这样暴躁的病人。

“我会把事实全部都告诉你，只要解决了眼下的危机。”Steve也不想拖太久，他知道James现在感觉很困惑，但是他也不能确定James能不能接受他们以前的身份和某种关系。

James想了想，他接受了眼前有危机这个说法，冷静下来思考后，他觉得自己说不定在走出门不远之后，就会被几把微冲扫成筛子。所以他需要知道更多，关于Steve是怎么把他们救出医院的，一个心理医生有这个本事绝对很可疑了。

“你从来没听Natasha说过关于我的事吧？”苦笑一下，Steve没想到有朝一日他需要再一次对James介绍自己是谁。

“我有足够的时间听你说，如果陷入危险的是你，我保护你，你治疗我。如果陷入危险的是我，我离开，我没死那你再治疗我。”这就是James的逻辑，简单粗暴。

他成为警察的理由很简单，就是为了保护需要保护的人和……和……身体猛地一震，James的目光里瞬间飘过一片茫然，脑子想到了什么却没来得及抓住它，他是要保护什么？

“Steve你不要……”James突然喃喃自语了一句。

Steve注意到了James的反应，转身去拿过早就准备好的药片，James已经超过用药时间二个小时了。

James努力集中精神的同时，看着Steve把药片塞到他的手里，然后强行把他又塞回了沙发里。

“是我遇到麻烦了，外面很多人想要我的命，如果你不怕丢了命的话，倒是可以留下来保护我。”Steve说。

“医生，你这算是恳求吗？”

“绝对的，我这是恳求，但现在你需要好好睡一觉，睡醒了我们谈一谈。”Steve在不知不觉间把话题绕了回来，其实也算是他故意的引导，顺便也淡化了关于“Bucky”的问题。

James现在的注意力已经被危机事件吸引了，这就是他需要做的。

James看着Steve，似乎还在思考Steve的话，然后，随着药效渐渐发作，他的眼皮开始垂下，不到十分钟的时间，James就陷入了昏睡，就当补一补昨夜为了翻找东西而牺牲掉的睡眠。

确定James睡熟了，Steve才把毛毯拉过来给他盖好，这人醒着的时候他甚至不敢这么做，谁知道他会不会挑起来又以“你觉得我弱爆了”的理由要离开。Steve想，以前James再怎么发脾气也不会“离家出走”，现在却刚好相反。

抽出湿纸巾，Steve把James的脸颊又仔细擦了擦，说真的，如果不是现在他们之间的气氛太糟糕了，他会称赞一句James胡来把自己弄得脏兮兮的样子很可爱。

拇指恋恋不舍地摩挲在James的胡茬上，James有一张不算坚毅的面孔，最初见到的时候，他就被James威胁过不允许对他使用漂亮这类词汇形容，否则他会踢爆他的蛋。

然而，他最后还是爱上了这个嘴上习惯粗鲁、行为却相当有原则的男人。

“James，我要做一件事，如果你想教训我，那就日后一起算在我的账上吧。”Steve自言自语一句，然后俯下头让唇靠近了James，这可能是他唯一能偷吻的机会了。

咫尺的距离，再熟悉不过的气息，当两个人的回忆被一个人承载，Steve呼吸乱了起来，唇也在颤抖。Steve猛地直起身来，抬手扶住了额头，眼眶刺痛之外，他觉得自己的头疼得要炸掉了。

他起身走到客厅墙边对着一个微小界面输入密码，迅速调升了警报等级后才快步地走向洗手间。

打开一个小柜门，一排药瓶摆在那里，他把药片胡乱倒出来，在手上堆积了一小撮后才生吞了下去。等呼吸慢慢平稳下来，Steve看着镜子里狼狈的面容，告诉自己他没有要流泪，没有一个坚强的男人会需要泪水伴随，只是有些时候真的太疼了而已。

“一切都在好起来。”Steve话是这样说着，但拳头却猛地砸在水池上，排山倒海而来的懊悔和内疚快淹没他了，就在这个时候身后却传来了响声。

James站在门口那里，用一种算得上怜悯的目光看着Steve，他对Steve的了解在此刻多了一些，那就是，原来Steve也在受某种梦魇的折磨，而他对那种痛苦感同身受。

完全没料到刚刚James是装睡的，Steve感觉到自己的血液在倒流，说不定James会对他刚才的行径感觉到愤怒，然后他会毫不迟疑地选择离开……

可James却是摇着头叹了一口气走向了Steve，他突然不想去计较和猜测Steve的梦魇到底是为什么，因为他的逼问已经让Steve承受了痛苦。

总之，他不会再追问Bucky的事了，就算他们长得那么相似，就算那人可能是他什么失散的血亲手足，都无所谓了。

“医生，你果然是要泡我。”James说，算是替Steve找了个完美借口。

“……我可以解释。”Steve的声音听上去很艰涩。

“噢，你能吗？”James突然给了Steve一个死命式的拥抱，就算他不是医生，他也知道这样做有时候会让人好过一点。

不过力道过大又撞得他胸口生疼，装酷失败，James忍不住咧了咧嘴。

Steve先是完全怔住了，过了很久，他的手才终于抬起来回抱了一下James，然后越抱越紧，根本不管这个拥抱的走向已经变得多诡异。

“不，其实我不能……”Steve说。


	8. Chapter 8

James醒来的时候，整个人趴在宽大柔软的床上，伸手胡乱摸了几下，发现枕头和被子都不在床上了，显然他不是一个睡相很好的房客。

脸颊还贴在被单上，在思考的时候下意识深吸了一口气，却不小心把属于Steve的味道吸入鼻间。

妈的！

他几乎瞬间就硬了，或者说是在晨间生理反应的基础上变得更硬了。

“真该死！”低声咒骂一句，James翻了个身，正想对支帐篷的某处一巴掌问候上去，卧室的门就被推开了。

四目交接，噢，这可真够尴尬的！

“呃……我应该先敲门的，抱歉。”Steve显然僵住了，最后露出一个标准的政客选举时才会用到的招牌笑容。

如果他有枕头，他至少能用它去呼Steve的脸，很可惜他没有。

“你睡了我的沙发。”James开口就来了这么一句，理直气壮地宣示他对沙发的所属权。

原本他想说的是他不该就这么占用了Steve的床，Steve应该把他叫醒的，James在心里承认他的表达方式是有问题的。

Steve抬起手似乎要作出回答，不过那修长的手指只是在半空划了个圈，然后James的问题就被他给硬生生无视掉了。

“你该吃早餐了，我坚持认为你要恢复正常的饮食习惯。”Steve不愧是经过大风大浪的人，眼下转换话题如此突兀，他却依然能保持着那个笑容。

James把目光移开了，Steve的笑容让他想到了某种激进过头的牙膏广告，然后他从床上站起身来先活动了一下义肢，没有不适的感觉，这一切都好得有些过头了。

“能吃饱就可以了，我喜欢披萨。”James想了一下，他喜欢吃披萨这件事是跟Sam相处多了之后才开始的，但也很有可能是因为Sam做的东西真的不能吃！

“它会让你的腹肌都变成赘肉，得不偿失。”Steve在对待生活上保持着严谨的态度，顺便还收起了那个完全不自然的笑容。

谢天谢地！

James内心松了好大一口气，他终于又能正视Steve的脸了，“你一直在观察我的身材吗？”

“没有。”Steve说完就逃向厨房，还尽量让背影看上去依然帅气。

“医生，你回答得太快了。”

看着Steve转身就走的样子，James更加确定了对方的心虚，而在他跟上去的同时，他也意识到了另外一件事，昨夜的他居然一夜安眠。

 

整个上午，Steve都坐在客厅角落的一把藤椅上看书，他姿势始终保持得很完美，每次翻动书页的时候，指尖都会在纸张的右下角轻轻滑动，然后靠着指腹压下去的力道让书页弓起弧度，达到被翻动的目的。James除了感叹之余，还琢磨了一会儿那藤椅是不是很容易被烧着的事。

这画面真是性感爆了！

昨天两人拥抱的画面还不断在James的脑海里撞来撞去，他当时是清醒着的，但是药劲彻底发作后的事情他的确不记得，不然他不会到了早上才在Steve卧室的床上醒来。James甚至感觉到了兴奋，这久违的平静感和安全感让他不敢置信，很想起身走过去，二话不说地扯开Steve一直紧扎的领带，但他知道这想法有些诡异，所以他才没有真的付诸行动。

原本他也是在看书，不过显然进度不佳，十五分钟前他就翻开了书的目录页，现在它依然还停留在那里……好吧，这和他之前的预期不一样，Steve就像是一块完美的海绵，不管他的脾气如何发作，找茬和嘴炮分分钟不停歇，Steve都能完好地吸收化解，甚至连神情都依然保持温柔平和，试问这男人的神经是用艾德曼合金做的吗？

“James，我们今天会出去散步，然后你需要开始写日记了。”Steve看出了James的心不在焉，但他没打算戳破这个事实，在某种意义上，他现在的心思都在担心James手臂的后续治疗问题，他不能轻易让以前治疗James的人知道James的下落。

Steve是什么时候站到他身边的？

James举起面前的马克杯把果汁一口气灌下去，借此来掩饰他刚回过神的尴尬，他刚刚简直是魂游太空，完全没有任何防备。

“要写日记？我看上去很像十三岁的小女孩吗？”James不客气地嘴炮回去，脑袋想的却是Steve应该已经给他准备了日记本那种东西吧？

“不像。”Steve说。

“……”

“James，我有很认真地回答。”

“……就让我们忘了刚才的事吧。”James耸了耸肩。

其实表面的平静掩饰的是内心的情感，James选择小心翼翼地藏起了自己的些许兴奋感，他因为一夜安眠这种进步感觉到了信心。也许他真的会好起来，等Natasha和Sam回来，这将是个大大的惊喜，也可能在不久后他可以回归到心爱的特工队中。

Steve无缘由地皱了皱眉，嘴角也绷紧了，然后似乎有转身要离开的意思。

“等一等。”James边说边站起身来，冷不防地伸手捏了一下Steve的肩膀，心里开始怀疑起Steve这几天过度平静的表情，说不定那是为了掩饰什么，例如疼痛。

闷哼一声，Steve单手捂着肩膀后退了一步，James的动作不在他的预料之中，所以这算是猝不及防，尽管随后Steve便想要表现得像没事人一样，但他已经从James的脸上看到了一抹愤怒。

说实话，Steve一开始并不是故意要隐瞒伤势，他只是不想让两个人都看上去那么狼狈，而且他想要照顾James的情绪。

“很疼？”James心里发闷，从见到Steve开始，这人就没停止过受伤。

Steve一怔，点点头，随即又摇了摇头，“是有点儿疼，韧带拉伤而已，恢复需要几天，不过我体质挺不错的。”

“给我看看。”James要求道。

“没什么可看的，已经固定好绷带了，而且我们该吃午饭了。”Steve在转移话题，他不知道James为什么突然要求这个，他也没想过要让James把多余的心思花在他的伤势上。

James有些不爽地抿紧了唇，他不喜欢Steve如此的不配合，这间接证明了Steve是在说谎。至少那肩膀的伤势要比他想象中严重得多，否则Steve就不会连续三天都穿着衬衫打着领带，目的就在于掩饰，而他居然该死的疏忽了。

脚下已经迈了几步走到Steve的面前，期间James犀利的目光一直盯着他，“你是自己解开领带和扣子，还是要我帮你。”

“James……”

“容我提醒你一次，介于目前我还是一个有潜在暴力倾向的患者……如果你不配合我，那么我可能就要发作了。”自从手臂开始配合James起，他就很喜欢做双臂环在胸前的动作，就像现在一样。

那句“医生”听上去就是一种威胁，只可惜坦荡到让人无言以对。

Steve的心里在欣喜，在失去James的日子，每天幻想他们再次生活在一起的画面，就是Steve唯一的精神支柱，而现在这一切真的发生了。James的口气依然是老样子，这一点未曾改变。

一分钟而已，Steve就在James的目光下妥协了。

说真的，对Steve而言，这场对峙一点儿都不公平。Steve修长的手指开始拆解领带，慢慢把衬衫的扣子一颗一颗地打开，他为了很好地掩饰肩部的伤势，这几天他都保持正常使用手臂，既然现在被拆穿了，他也没有必要再强行折磨肩膀了。

绷带被拆开，肩胛骨肿胀的程度让人心惊，更别提那淤血几乎达到淤黑的程度，这个结果在Steve的预料之中，却在James的预料之外。

“你是不是觉得废了一条手臂很有趣？”James气得倒抽一口气。

“James，我发誓我没有这么想过。”Steve知道这种做法是不对的，他不会以任何理由去辩解，但是如果再来一次，为了不让James多花费心思担心，Steve坚持认为他还是会这样做。

“得了吧，你刚刚甚至就坐在那边若无其事地看着书，还他妈的看了有快三个小时。”James的愧疚全面爆发，是他的错，如果不是他允许自己状况糟成这样，以他的能力不可能会忽略这一点。

在医院的时候，Natasha清清楚楚地说过了，Steve又受伤了，他是听到的，可是为什么他没有及时作出反应，或许应该佩服Steve的掩饰能力太强了。

“听我说，这不是什么大事，James，你先冷静下来，好吗？”Steve突然伸手抓住了James的小臂，他感觉到James的呼吸频率不对了，可能是他肩膀的状况引发了男人的不安。

“我很不冷静？”James知道是急促的呼吸泄密了。

“非常。”Steve说着，把他的双手都扶在James的头上，四目交接，Steve用自己坚定的神情给James鼓励，分散他的注意。

“好的，我冷静了。”James说。

然后Steve就哭笑不得地发现，James索性不呼吸了。

双手正碰着James的脸颊，他刚冒出不久的新胡茬就扎在掌心，这对Steve都是一种诱惑，但他完全不想把手收回来，“不，James，你还没有冷静……憋死你自己不是个能证明的好办法。”

“我不是这么愚蠢的人，以前从来没有过。”James呼了一口气出来，他的目的是表达关心，可是收获的结果却是丢脸，而且，Steve的手是长在他的脸上了吗？

“这样一点都不愚蠢，有些事不是那么简单就能说清楚的，James，你能感觉到我们之间的互相吸引，这并不丢人。”Steve说完这句话后，发现一直瞪着他的蓝眸突然别开了。

“吸引？被我吗？”James抬手打开了Steve的手臂，他摇了摇头，直觉提醒自己不要再陷入Steve的温柔里。

Steve知道James在迟疑什么，可是他有很多时间去等待和证明，James不会再感受到他的迟疑。如果他们不能把以前的爱找回来，那就重新再来爱上一次，只要是James，Steve觉得自己就足够幸福了。

“如果你觉得我们的医患关系让你不安，那我的追求就在你痊愈之后再开始。”Steve的回答非常坚定。

“我不能确定这是不是对的。”James深吸一口气，他的心里一片混乱，除了承认Steve的话对他来说是一种诱惑之外，他更想知道自己的内心，更想搞清楚为什么Steve对他有如此强烈的吸引力。

他遇到过形形色色的人，从没有一个能让他有过这样的感觉，只是初见就再不能忘记，他该不该给Steve机会？

在他不清楚Steve的经历和感情的状况下，他能不能全心全意信任Steve？信任这个出色的男人不只是想玩一场感情游戏，或者说，是不是Steve只想为他缺失的感情找一个寄托？

“我们有很多时间可以考虑，James，你并不需要现在就给我答案。”Steve感受到了James的迟疑，但是James慎重思考这件事让他很欣慰，这是好事。

James点点头，他喜欢这种冷静的谈话方式，很舒服没有逼迫感。只是一丝微妙在心底泛开来，Steve的小心翼翼让他很介怀，他到底是在害怕什么？

两个人后退坐到沙发上，James弯腰从沙发下面把药箱拖出来，他喜欢把这个放在离自己最近的地方，早养成的习惯改不掉。不过这个药箱不是他放的，是他三天前意外发现的，显然Steve跟他的爱好相同，这真是太巧了。

“给你换了绷带之后，我们必须回去那个医院，你需要正确的治疗。”这不是在家里就可以处理的伤势，James不会任由Steve肩膀的情况再糟下去。

Steve眼神闪烁了一下，然后他点头了，但实际上Steve并没有考虑走出这里，以他和James目前的状况来说，按兵不动是他们最好的选择。他更担心的是James金属义肢的问题，这种科技他知道可以找谁帮忙，付出代价也是必须。

在自由和重要的人之间他必须作出抉择，其实答案根本不用猜测，Steve知道自己不会选择前者。

“我认识Natasha那么久，她很少会信任别人，但是她却信任你，Steve，你很不一样。”James突然想到了Natasha离开前执意让他留在Steve身边，就看得出她有多相信这个男人。

“她是很好的朋友。”Steve对Natasha在他心中的地位给予肯定说法。

“你抢了我的朋友。”James在开玩笑。

“我保证我们之间，她喜欢你绝对要比喜欢我多。”Steve笑了，James居然愿意跟他轻松地开玩笑了。

“我不喜欢看着你受伤，这让我非常的……愤怒。”James斟酌了一下用词，他不是第一次有这种感觉了，不知道这与自己的创伤后遗症有没有关系，总之这感觉让他心里像有一团火在烧。

Steve的眼神闪过一抹光芒，如同某颗繁星划过夜幕，他看着James的目光变得愈发温柔。

James从来都不喜欢他受伤，他也不喜欢James每一次的受伤。

可是，为什么这种事从未停止过，而他，却没能阻止最可怕的事降临在James身上？

“我原本可以做更多的……”Steve握住了James为他忙碌包扎的手，把人扯到自己的怀里，虽然这个动作稍显粗鲁了点。

James的左边耳朵痒极了，Steve的呼吸就喷洒在那里，这一刻金发男人身上透出的愧疚感让他吃惊。

“不论你的愧疚是为了什么，我认为你已经做了你能做的。Steve，你不会允许自己做出不尽力的事，所以别再自责了，你足够好了。”

尽管James是想要安慰Steve，但这些话并没有掺杂虚伪之心，他看得透Steve的本性，这男人本就是天生优秀的那类人，随后James情不自禁地动了动头，他的脸颊就自然蹭过了Steve的。

“Steve，对于你没有放弃我这件事，我想，我欠你一句谢谢。”James说。

Steve倒抽了一口气，下一瞬的拥抱勒得James几乎喘不过气来，受过再多次重伤，也比不过此时此刻胸腔内袭来的疼痛感，James的感谢几乎要碾碎Steve所有的意志力。

手掌张开顺势扶住了James的后脑，谢天谢地，James并没有任何挣脱的意思。

他们任由这个拥抱维持了下去，Steve不想让James看到他此刻涨红的双眼，他也不会再让悲伤触及他的James，永远都别想！


	9. Chapter 9

周末傍晚，公寓里突然多了一个陌生人这件事让James的情绪陷入了紧张，在对方出现的时候他差点直接采取攻击，幸而Steve及时拦住了他。

“没关系，这是来帮我治疗的人。”Steve对着James解释道。

确定了James的情绪稳定后，Steve目光犀利地看着那个不请自来的光头医生，来人似笑非笑的神情很是讨打，一身健康的小麦肤色下包裹着的是健壮发达的肌肉。

Alex，一个Steve私交多年的“好友”。

通常他们只在某些任务里合作，简单来说，Alex不属于政府的任何部门，他根本就是一个不存在的人，没有资料没有记录可以追踪身份。

现在的局势下，Steve不想说一些没用的场面话，Alex会出现在这里绝对不是为了老友叙旧。其实这都在Steve的预料之内，谁让主动先打破僵局请求高层救援的人是他呢，只是略微吃惊于Fury居然会打友情牌，让Alex出面谈和而已。

“Alex，请为你自己的生命负责，下次再这样擅自闯到我家里来，别怪我不客气。”Steve这句话绝对是好意，他不想看到James因为正当防卫而打爆他好友的头。

James看着挡在面前的Steve，他身上的热量和气息成功安抚了他暴躁的情绪，于是他丢开了手中的平底锅，可怜的锅子砸在地上发出了“当啷”一声。

“成为第一个被平底锅拍死的人吗？嘿，那听上去挺酷的。”Alex痞气地笑了笑，实际上目光把James从头到脚都打量了一遍。

Steve不耐烦地移动了脚步，挡住了Alex的视线，他不喜欢别人这样看James，非常的不喜欢。Alex觉得自己如果现在吹个口哨来表达戏谑，说不定他真的会被Steve给干掉，他可是惜命的人……大概是吧。

“你那闪着光亮的头也是挺酷的。”James冷冷一句丢出来，他看了Steve一眼，尽管心里非常多的疑问，但还是独自走向客厅的沙发。

经过Alex的时候，他下意识地狠瞪过去一眼，James不明白为什么这个家伙可以出现在Steve家里，他听到声音的时候，这个人已经在室内了，到底他和Steve是什么关系？

“哇，你的患者都这么暴躁的吗？”Alex现在觉得刚才Steve不出现，他可能真的很危险了。

Steve没有废话，迅速脱掉衬衫坐在厨房椅子上，把受伤的肩膀对着Alex，一副“治疗好了就请滚出我家”的神情，礼貌之中夹杂着威胁，典型的Steve风格。

“好吧，你也很暴躁。”Alex现在从Steve的身上看不出心理医生的风范，倒是看出了过分的保护欲，“你还是执意不肯继续跟Fury‘续约’是吗？”

把身上的背包一丢，Alex打算在治疗前先寒暄几句，他拍了拍身上的灰尘，Steve公寓的地道几百年没有人用过了吧，到处都是土就算了，因为连接着厨房的位置，那里面还有一种面包发酵久了的味道，他差点被熏吐了。

“你真是……”Steve在斟酌用词。

“我的肱二头肌是不是更有型了？”Alex的浓眉上下挑动，一副骚包的模样。

“你真是变得更啰嗦了，最近一次和搭档拆伙是不是又因为你话太多？”如果是取笑也就算了，Steve是非常认真地问着。

Alex觉得双肺顿时拧痛，深吸气太狠了，气得！尤其Steve那一脸正经的表情让他恨得牙痒却又没办法，该死的，他是怎么和这样一个搭档合作几年的？

“闭嘴治疗，然后离开这里别再回来。”Steve把话说得很清楚，为了James的安全，Steve暂时不能相信任何人。

没想到Steve会这样说，Alex沉默了，他脸上的笑容渐渐地收起来，好像和刚刚一直在开嘴炮的家伙不是同个人一样。

“你以为我愿意做夹在中间的人？”Alex嗓音低沉，语气里是不加掩饰的戾气，他最近一直在执行任务不能休息，他的脑子都快爆了。

“Fury知道我会为了什么妥协，所以他早就准备好了对吧？医院救援的时候你一定也在。”如果Alex愿意多说一些实话，那么Steve就打算跟他谈，至少多一个可信朋友就是在减少一个敌人。

“不知道你在说什么。”拿出一个颜色诡异的液体注射器晃了晃，Alex是在问询Steve的意见，如果Steve会因为不清楚他注射什么药物而打昏他，那么最好提前说出来。

Steve知道这药物的作用，所以他直接把注射器拿过来扎进手臂里，目光紧紧锁住Alex，打算在下一个问题没得到真实答案时就把这人赶出去。

“那么你告诉我，为什么救援队出勤时间要比平日快了两倍还多？”那些救援队的队员，大部分都是Steve亲自教出来的，关于数据方面，他估算得非常准确。

“不怕你可爱的病患听到我们的对话吗？要知道高层内部还是不喜欢这个世界上有妨碍你行动的人出现……”Alex的表情变了，他就知道Steve绝对会发现的，或许Fury干脆就没想掩饰什么，高层的目的很明确，让Steve继续留在局内就是最终目标。

“离他远一点！”Steve的手突然钳在了Alex的脖颈动脉处，他没有开玩笑，谁都别想当着他的面再碰James一下。

Alex举起双手表示无辜，他才不会傻到真对James做什么，只是刚刚看过一眼，Alex就知道Steve最近一年都在忙什么了，这个世界上不可能有那么相似的人，所以对Steve很重要的人果然没死。

他两年前偶然看到过Steve珍藏的照片，因为无意地调侃了那个像宝贝一样被保存的东西，Alex差点断了两根手指，那个时候他才意识到Steve并不是个不会把暴力付诸行动的人。

“不管你信与不信，我是站在你这边的，你可以当我闲过头了，但是我对那些操蛋的任务忍无可忍了，要不然你回来和我们一起解决，要不然我就瞒着Fury直接胡来。”Alex焦躁不堪，Steve离开得太久了，他所留下的原则精神被少数人的贪婪之心给污染了，任由毒瘤发展下去，没有人能真正远离即将爆发的灾难。

Steve没有回答，只是看着Alex在思考，他知道作为帮手而言，Alex是最好的人选，只是他无法像相信Natasha那样去相信他，这需要时间。

James再次来到厨房门口，他没有打算偷听他们说话的意思，他不会对Steve做那么无礼的事，他只是有些担心Steve的手臂。

原本对峙着的两个大男人瞬间转头一起看向James，目光里的含义却大有不同。

“Steve，我饿了。”James的目光飘向了地上的平底锅，原本他是要做一些吃的给Steve的，但是某人把这份温馨给打破了。

Alex从James的视线里可以完全感觉到，他正在被厌恶着，聪明如他，从James的义肢和表现上，他就能猜出一个大概，一个发生在James身上的故事，一个让Steve毅然作出抉择的理由。

“我厨艺很不错，或许这可以弥补下我造成的不愉快？”Alex最后检查了一下Steve肩伤的情况，然后把绷带用很特别的方式缠了上去。

“不要。”James两个字砸回Alex脸上。

“听我说，你总要试着去学如何接受委婉的道歉。”Alex没辙了，James显然非常难劝说。

James撇撇嘴，他觉得眼前这个人真是一个奇怪的……光头，所以他不想多理会，只是转头看着Steve，坚持重复了一遍刚才的话，“Steve，我饿了。”

“行了，你别烦他，想要下厨就只去做，别再说话。”Steve用目光警告了Alex后起身把衬衫穿回去，疼痛让他咧了一下嘴却没有发出声音。

“今天的日记写好了。”James并没有说希望Steve和他回去客厅。

“好，我们去看下你又在日记里抗议哪部电影拍得很烂了，James，日记其实可以多写一些其他的事……还有，你今天的营养剂都喝了吗？”Steve笑着起身走过去，身后都快闪出光环了，好像接下来他要做的事有多么神圣一样。

突然，Steve回头再次留下一个警告的眼神，让Alex最好不要乱来，尤其是窃听器、监视器这种东西，不要妄想成功安装。

WTF！？

一脸活见鬼的表情，Alex觉得他一直在被威胁，这两个人该不是在这种随时会丢命的紧迫情况下进行甜蜜的同居生活吧？

弯腰走过去捡起了锅，Alex突然看到身上的收发器又开始闪烁，他烦躁地把蓝牙耳机摁下去，听着里面经过处理的电子音传达着命令。

“Alex收到。”随后利落切断通话。

他需要在这里留下来，然后不管用什么办法都要让Steve去见Fury一面，这是他必须要做到的任务，也是他计划之中的第一步。为了做一些正确的事，必须要付出代价的道理非常简单，他只知道留给他阻拦灾难发生的时间不多了。

 

靠着厨艺非凡这一点，Alex成功在Steve的家中获得了一丝尊重，不过也只有一丝，否则他不会在坐向沙发的时候被James用眼刀射杀了。

“沙发难道是空摆设吗？”Alex快抓狂了，他是不是要问一下这里的生存条约，免得时时刻刻担心踩到地雷。

“你看到我坐在沙发上了吗？”Steve在藤椅上坐着喝咖啡，轻描淡写地问了一句。

“没有。”

“那你为什么要去坐？”Steve反问。

“……”

“Alex你该离开了，把药留下我自己注射就可以。”若是在平日，Steve可能真的不会急于赶走Alex，但是现在他不希望给James增添无谓的困扰。

正因为无法合理解释Alex的身份，又察觉了James已经意识到Alex不是普通的治疗师，没有治疗师会凭空出现在别人的家里，还有一身激进的健美选手一般的体格，所以Steve才更不想让事态无可控制地发展下去。

James一直是沉默的，他选择了观察，观察着Alex还有Steve，他们隐藏的秘密虽然深不可测，但却又没办法不透露秘密独有的味道。只是Steve没有要说，他也没有要问的意思，尤其是他和Steve的关系正踩在如此模糊的界线上，他还不想让那条界线变得过度清晰。

“你的伤势没什么大不了的，但是他的手臂呢？如你所知，Steve，我是可以帮他进行后续治疗的人。”Alex这话是对着他们两个人一起说的，他要让这位James也知道，他的存在至关重要。

James的眉峰动了动，不得不承认，他没想到会是这样的，难道这个Alex是因为他才会出现在这里吗？

“这件事我们稍后再谈。”Steve用眼神制止了Alex要说下去的话，而是起身把水杯和药拿给了James，“别错过服药的时间，我们说好的。”

接过药片直接丢进嘴巴咽下去，James没有接过那杯水，像是在表达什么一样起身走向卧室方向，如果Steve想要私下和朋友交谈，无需顾忌到他，说白了，他不过是一个身兼房客的被治疗者。

“James！”Steve有些急了。

“我想要睡一下。”药效迟早都要发作，早睡晚睡都是一样，而现在离开更方便他听到该听到的话。

等James的身影彻底走出视线后，Steve转身就扯住了Alex的衣领，这个混蛋就不能看清楚时间场合再开口吗？

“你是故意的是吗？”Steve压低了声音用气音吼道。

“是你不肯跟我谈的。”Alex也很不耐烦。

“我告诉过你离James远一点，这句话你哪里听不明白？况且我们之间有什么好说的？我甚至不知道你到底算是哪边的人。”

“我是你的朋友，Steve，自始至终都是，你以为你有了红发美女的帮助就可以做多少事吗？我告诉你，你一直都在被观察着！”Alex一字一句说得清楚，他要让Steve知道，现在他们根本不安全。

“什么意思？”Steve怔了一下。

叹了口气，Alex配合Steve把声音压低，这是他尊重好友的表现。

“先不要问我为什么知道这么多情况，总有机会解释的，重点是，你一定要先配合我做一件事。”

“我不会去见Fury！”Steve咬咬牙，他知道Alex的目的。

“为了阻止更可怕的事情，你必须这么做，而且我知道你在顾忌什么……清醒一点儿吧哥们，他不是Bucky，至少这个身处你家中的James不是你的Bucky！”不想把话说得这么难听，但是Alex从James和Steve的互动上就看得出，那个男人忘记了很多事。

Steve一拳挥了过去，Alex猝不及防被打翻在地，擦了擦嘴角的血丝站了起来，他知道自己卑鄙地利用了Steve的痛处，但这是在为Steve和James准备逃生的计划，如果他们继续留下来，不出一周就会双双没命。

急促地呼吸，Steve闭上眼睛在思考，他知道Alex不会空口在这边说这些，他这里不再安全了，必须要找到另外一个地方安置James，他需要时间。

“你来安排吧，记得，只有这一次机会。”Steve决定再和Fury沟通一次，毕竟他还是不愿相信Fury与那些残忍的牺牲计划有牵连。

“让他离开这里，你也会安全。”言下之意，Alex是在承诺Steve，他和Fury都会给James提供保护，顺便他还用拳头捶了Steve的胸口一下，算是回敬了刚才那一拳。

这是一个好兆头，只要他能让Steve相信他，一切就好办多了，到没有人再受到死亡威胁时，他们就可以行动去清剿对手了。

 

安静的卧室，James躺在床上，目光盯着天花板，神情漠然。

没有安睡，没有像之前一样去感受房间的气息，半晌之后，James从枕头上拿起一个小小的东西。这个小小的窃听器他已经在沙发附近安装很久了，或许说是从进门的那一刻开始就做了，但这么多天以来，这是他第一次选择尝试窃听，在关心与好奇混合的驱使下，他认为自己必须要这么做。

\--他不是Bucky，至少这个身处你家中的James不是你的Bucky！

\--你来安排吧，记得，只有这一次机会。

\--让他离开这里，你也会安全。

试图抬起左手去遮住脸却失败了，James的力气似乎都留在客厅里了。终于他将无力的右手背挡在眼睛上，开始忍受此刻的剧烈头痛，但胸口的撕痛似乎就没那么明显了。现实这记耳光打得实在够响亮，James想，他又一次成功地证明了他的期待有多可笑了。


	10. Chapter 10

凌晨两点钟，夜风正凉。

一辆车在寂静的车道上行驶着，四十分钟后，车子停在了郊区的一栋废弃建筑物前，两个高大身影先后从车上走下来。

“我一直适应不了这边的温度，如果不是因为你遇到麻烦，我根本不会从热带地区赶回来。”Alex戴上了手套不说，还把自己往旧皮夹克里缩了缩，看上去像是一个迷失在寒风中的流浪汉。

Steve沉默着，他知道Alex在试图缓和气氛，可惜他一点敷衍的心情都没有，现在James还在公寓里沉沉睡着。

如果不是因为和Fury有这场不可避免的谈话，他是不会让James一个人落单的，但他毕竟不能把人带在身边，好在James似乎也没有察觉到不妥。

在睡了一个很久的午睡后，James就一直坐在沙发上看书，偶尔他会盯着Alex观察，Steve认为那只是因为Alex对James来说太过陌生。晚饭过后，他在James的药物里加入了某类催眠药物，剂量并不是很大，Steve不想让James靠药物入睡过久，只要足够他尽快结束这场谈话后赶回去就可以了。

“Steve，你不觉得你把自己逼得太紧了吗？”Alex皱皱眉，温度过低的缘故，他说话的时候一直有白色的雾气出现。

从这次再见到Steve，Alex就察觉了他的不对劲，这样下去James倒不一定会出什么事，反倒是Steve会更容易出现意外状况。

“Alex，我需要更多的时间来解决问题，有些事我不想再提起，总之我会没事，James也会没事。”Steve感觉到了真正的关心，即使他不能全心全意相信Alex，但是不得不说，目前为止对Alex他也没有多重的怀疑。

有人在附近！

两个人意识到这点后，脚步同时停了下来，鞋底碾压过石块的声音在空寂的环境里无可掩饰，Steve和Alex在下一瞬就站到了彼此的背后，这是老搭档的默契。

“不错，警惕性够足，但当你们面对十二名职业狙击手，你们认为胜算有多少？”一个男人渐渐靠近他们，四周也突然亮起数盏刺眼的日光灯，Fury的嗓音中带着沙哑与威胁。

Alex无语地翻了个白眼，把举着的枪放了下去，Fury如果要想对他们下手，估计在他没有出现在Steve的公寓之前就下手了，何必如此大费周章。

“我把人给你带过来，不是看你显摆这些的。”Alex的确很不痛快，他最讨厌这种方式，受制于人的感觉总是很差。

“Alex，你最近的行为太过火了，眼光放得不长远就会毁掉一切计划。”Fury也没有客气地指出这一点，他需要的是得力的助手，而不是因为怀疑上级的决断力，就随意更改所执行的任务内容的混蛋。

Alex没有驳斥Fury的话，他知道Fury始终在调查他们，说得越多泄露得越多，反倒沉默才是最好的办法，说到这一点，Steve显得就很有经验了，从Fury出现后Steve一直没有开口。

“Captain，很久不见了。”Fury双手插在黑色风衣的口袋里，看着面前这个他从前最得力的战队队长。

“到目前为止，我都不认为我们还有见面的必要。”Steve咬咬牙，他和Fury的想法一向不合。

如果是做正义的事，他会去做，并不需要一切都被人安排着去做，尤其是涉及到局内高层暗斗的任务安排，那正是Steve最厌恶的事。

“是你先打破了我们的约定，你向我求助了，尽管是为了James Barnes的性命，可是约定就是约定，对吧？”Fury盯着Steve看，他料到会有这样一天，在他知道James这个人没有死亡开始，他就知道了。

没有去对Steve这半年以来所做的任何事做干涉，原因也是因为这个，如果Steve知道他当初隐瞒James并未殉职的事情那么久，恐怕他也很难应对一个愤怒之中的战队队长。

“好，既然你要谈，那我们就谈，我人已经来了。”Steve不想把时间浪费在这里太久。

“你一直明白我的想法，我认为，如今是该结束你目前的身份回到局里来了，现在正是需要你的时候，正义的事如果需要有原则的人来做，那我认为这个人就是你。”Fury把目的说得很清楚，拐弯抹角没有意思。

“我不赞同你的很多决策，所以我认为你还是不适合成为我的上级。”Steve的话一针见血，他不会再重复之前的错误。

Alex挑了挑眉峰，在被无数狙击手瞄准的同时，他和Steve都该更冷静点，不过Steve的话听着实在太痛快，他没有鼓掌就算是一种冷静的表现了吧？

“你不赞同我没有关系，这一次的行动全部由你来指挥就好，万事都有解决的办法，Captain，你需要知道我是一个可以接受变通的人。”Fury说到这里，突然抬手捂住一下耳朵，蓝牙耳机里传来刺耳的声响。

红色的光线瞬间交错乱晃了起来，Steve的目光骤变，伸手抓住Alex的衣领往右边一扯，两个人一起摔倒在一边，迅速滚到最近的掩体后面，在Alex还没有来得及骂出脏话的时候，他们刚刚所站的地方已经被一排子弹扫过。

好险！差点就被扫射成马蜂窝。

“Fury！你疯了吗？”Alex转头对着Fury咒骂，却发现对方也在枪林弹雨之中狼狈地躲闪。

好吧，他们扯平了！

“你觉得疯了的人是我吗？”Fury反咆哮一声，他耳机的通讯已经断了，证明他的人已经被解决了。看来始终有人不放弃对他的暗杀计划，这种事已经持续三个月，让他快筋疲力竭了。

Steve现在知道了Fury的处境，怪不得他会这么急着让Alex来找他，原来Fury自己的安全都已经无法保障了，而这也证明有些人要除掉Fury取而代之……尽管不赞同Fury的行事风格，但Fury毕竟不会做出真正伤害这个国家和民众的事，如果被某些有心人士得逞，那么接下来的确会引发一连串的灾难。

所以，Steve认为他跟Fury的谈话不会就这么算了。

Alex抓着Fury一起撤退，目前这依然是他的上级，他有职责在身上，尤其是Fury已经失去了一只眼睛，他可不想以后面对着全瞎的上级，那画面太可怕了。

Fury也是见惯大场面的人，这种危险程度在他看来还不算什么，他只希望继续跟Steve沟通，“Steve，你要把James交给我，他现在的……”

“别跟我谈这个，不可能！”Steve从Alex的手里把Fury给扯过来，然后就被端着微式冲锋的杀手逼迫到了一个角落，Alex闪身开始攻击，顺势解决掉了杀手。

看来Fury没有真的带十二个狙击手来对付他们，但是如果Fury真的带来了，现在Steve和Alex会更开心一点，至少他们不用狼狈得像个活靶子一样被人追着打了。

“这是为James考虑的，他需要治疗。”Fury的喘息很急促，他刚才摔倒的几次头被撞得太狠了，他甚至严重怀疑这是Alex和Steve的公报私仇行为。

不过看到Steve眼底的怒火和英气脸庞上凝重的神情，Fury知道他必须把自己的态度交代得更清楚。

作出带走James这个决定，并不是Fury要拿James当人质，而是要把James治疗好，让Steve知道他是多么诚心地邀请他的Captain回来继续做该做的事。

“你能保证吗？只要我把James交给你，你就能够让他得到最有效的治疗？”Steve知道James需要这个，以他目前的治疗方式根本不能让James完全适应他的手臂，拥有这样能力的人除了Fury之外虽然还有选择，但那却是更加冒险的行为。

“交出他来，你们就不会再是彼此的麻烦，也能做各自该做的事。”Fury很有信心解决James手臂的问题，他很早就在为这件事做安排。

甚至他还在之前私下解决了很多次James被人埋伏暗杀的事件，但Fury最终的目的是让Steve放弃固执，接受他再次提出的这份工作，所以他才很有耐心地等到了这个契机。

“Bucky永远不会是我的麻烦！”Steve厌恶他那种说法。

“所以James不是Bucky，至少现在不是，别说你不曾期待他……”只要让James接受治疗，James有很大的机会找回他自己，Fury的话都踩在重点上，他知道Steve是不会拒绝一切让James得益的事的。

Alex终于回到了两个人身边，一身是血，虽然多数血迹并不是他的，不过受了伤也是事实。

“你们真是太会享受生活了，我他妈的单枪匹马干掉了一批杀手，你们还在这边有闲心继续谈话？”Alex觉得他干脆扔枪走人还能活得久点，留下来不是被杀掉，而是会被气死的。

“这没有哄你的糖，解决他们在你力所能及的范围内。”Steve转头看着Alex，他当然知道Alex能做到什么程度，所以才没有急于帮手。

“就算听上去是赞赏，我也知道你是在挖苦我！”Alex吐了一口血水，额头还一直有血流下来遮挡他的视线，耳朵动了一动，他警惕地回头再巡视一圈，刚刚是误听还是真的有人没被解决掉？

Fury这个老谋深算的家伙应该已经准备好了后续计划，他需要James康复起来，不单单是为了他的期待，而是一个人只有找回了自己才会停止迷茫，尤其是James这样出众的人，他更加需要。

“好，我答应你，你可以带走James，但我需要时刻知道他的情况，之后我会跟你核实我将要做的事是否正确，再执行。”Steve说道，他对此条件不会让步。

“我会向你证明，这一次绝对没有隐瞒，只有做正确的事。”Fury最近觉得自己不止苍老了十岁，Steve要是能回来撑起他的队长职位，他至少还有机会可以享受一下愉快的晚年。

“小心！”Alex的枪口转身对准了一个突然出现的身影。

扳机扣动的瞬间，Alex人被撞飞了出去，子弹直接打偏在地面，没有伤害到突然出现的人，是Steve阻止了他。

妈的妈的妈的！

Alex又撞到头了，他觉得自己要是个反社会人士一切就好办多了，但是当忙着咒骂的他看清来人的面容时，显然愣住了。

利落地起身，Alex没有继续嘴贱，随后在Steve冲过他身边的时候退到了Fury身前，现在的状况有些出乎预料，他们只能静观其变。

“James？”Steve被James的突然出现震惊到了。

他没有迟疑向男人的方向迅速跑去，心里在猜测着几种可能，但如果某些事早被James发现了的话，那就证明James绝对已经误会了什么，尤其重要的是，James把刚才他和Fury的对话听进去了多少。

“别动！”James出声阻止Steve的靠近，他的手中多出了一把刀，握着刀的右手正在颤抖，那颤抖不是一种恨意的表现，而是临近崩溃。

双刃半齿格斗刀！

James只知道这把刀他向来不离身边，在这段时间的相处之中，他并没有让Steve看到过这把刀。现在他没有拿着Steve公寓里的任何一支枪，不是因为他准备不够，而是从他的心里并不相信Steve会伤害他、出卖他，但他错了。

“James，你不该跟过来的。”Steve焦急地打量着James，只穿着背心短裤、赤脚站在那里的男人身上很多地方都挂着血迹，毫无血色的脸上都是怆然。

Steve看得出James的情况很不好，或许在刚才的过程中他和人打斗过，万幸的是James没有中枪。

“你和这些人都是一伙的？Steve，你到底是什么人？”James的眼神很绝望，他现在已经完全混乱了，到底还可以信任谁？

Steve看着James拿着刀与他对峙，他的神情居然闪出了某种光彩，他没想到James还把它带在身边。

“James，你受伤了，能让我先看下伤口再解释给你听吗？”Steve想要先帮James止血，看他的穿着，现在他已经猜到应该是James提前躲进了他的后车厢之中，他所疏忽的事只有一件，那就是他没有想到James居然能解开公寓的高级密码锁。

 

“你再一次让我像个受骗的傻子。”

寒风之中的James整个人都在发颤，双眼充斥着红血丝，就这样给Steve定了罪过，可他不在乎，现在还有什么值得他在乎的？

他整个下午都在卧室内承受内心煎熬，他知道Steve根本不是个心理医生了，那么Natasha到底是真的不知情，还是说她和Sam也……现在他不清楚Steve要把他交给的是哪路人。

对方是要他的命？

还是要对他严刑拷问什么机密？

James自嘲地笑了，他甚至记不全自己执行过的任务，倒也不畏惧接下来要发生的事，只是他真的伤心，为什么对他做出这种事的人是Steve。

“我没有要伤害你，我永远不会这样做。”Steve很难受被James误会了，也更难受于James误会后承受打击的模样。

James觉得自己有想要呕吐的欲望，那是心脏剧烈跳动时会引发的生理反应，看着Steve真挚的神情，他开始不知道自己发现的一切是不是真相了。

本该选择逃走的，他明明可以轻易做到这种事，可他选择了与Steve对峙。如果他输了，那不管是在现实还是命运上，或许他真的无路可退了。

在后车厢内的几十分钟里，James确定了他不想逃走的想法，毕竟疲惫的感觉让他觉得没必要再找寻希望，如果有人希望他去死也无所谓，因为他不想再为难自己了。

James的脑内思绪纷杂，脚下不自觉又退后了几步，用力眨眨眼，让开始涣散的眼神努力聚焦，直到他的背紧贴在冰冷的墙上，才稍稍能控制住呼吸的频率，但耳鸣又让他的头非常疼痛。

“那你亲口说给我听，说你从没有对我进行过欺骗行为，说吧。”James冷冷说道，他的神情因为心痛过度开始显现漠然了。

Steve做不到，他不能看着那双熟悉的眸子撒谎，说他没有欺骗James，因为他的确做过了。

“这把刀是你的生日礼物，你很喜欢它。”Steve开口了，却说着似乎无关紧要的话题。

James虽然睁大了眼睛，依然反手抓着匕首挡在身前，他知道自己从没有让Steve看到过这把刀，也没对别人提及这把刀的事，在他的记忆里只记得这是生日礼物，为什么Steve会知道这件事？

“那么，James，这把刀你是从哪里得到的呢？”Steve的声音很温柔，也许周围还有危险，也许他的继续靠近会让James失控，可是他不会跟James动手。

James曾亲口说过他非常喜欢这个礼物，绝对不会弄丢，带着它就可以想到送礼物的人，很幸福。

如果James想要攻击他，那就来吧，他会在那之后紧紧地抱住这个男人，告诉他永远别放弃希望，他会陪着他一直走到最后。

混乱的思绪野蛮地在James的脑海里冲撞，哀嚎着，再回过神的James发现Steve已经站在他的面前伸出了手，在被抓住的一瞬间，James脑中突然一片空白，随即温热的液体开始在他的手上流开来，血液的粘稠感和腥气都在发出提醒，Steve被匕首狠狠捅伤了。

意识到伤了Steve，James的精神像是被一根巨长的铁钉给瞬间钉穿，穿过他的身体直扎在身后的墙壁上，他的身体无法动弹，也无法发出声音，甚至……他的手都无法从刀柄上松开。

“我为这段时间对你的欺骗感到惭愧，James，但我只是想保护你，只想做我曾经没做到的事。”Steve不能克制自己想要抓住James的冲动，他担心James伤了他自己，担心James逃离这里消失掉，所以受伤只是因为他不想失去。

“我伤了你……我怎么会对你出手……”James茫然失措，不该是这样的，明明是他要被Steve交给别人，就算Steve做了，他也没必要出手的。

“……不是你的错，James，看着我！”Steve忍着腹部的剧痛，抬起双手扶住James的脑袋，让他看着自己的脸，证明着他可以承受这种伤口。

“我本该保护你的。"

James失魂落魄地说着，眼神似乎穿过了Steve飘向了未知的地方，“Steve，你不能一个人去那么危险的地方，用药的事我很抱歉，我会替你去完成……”

“不！Bucky！没有任务了，一切都结束了，我们不在诺尔曼底码头了！那已经是两年前的事了，帮派里所有的手下都很安全，他们因为你获救了。”Steve知道James的意识混乱了，他所说的话是关于两年前他们同期进行的一个卧底任务，James为了不让负伤的他独自一个人去救援，对他强行注射镇定剂后代替他去了，那之后James虽被救回，却几乎在病床上躺了两个月之久……

“Steve？”James听到了那声Bucky，他身躯一震，似乎清醒一点儿了。

“我们先离开这里好吗？”Steve有些摇晃，他不能在James的面前倒下去，而且从James的声音里他能听得出区别，James记起了以前的一些事，只是没有办法在一时之间分辨出现在和过去。

“我的礼物……”James的手从匕首柄上滑落，他看着颤抖的掌心中的血，突然想起来了一些事。

画面在脑海里断续地闪过，有午后的阳光，有地毯擦在肌肤上的触感，还有不小心撞翻在地毯上的一盒子甜甜圈……然后是温柔的笑容，精致的盒子，还有低沉好听的嗓音。

\--Steve，我很喜欢它，看着它就能一直想着你，这是你的计划对吧？

\--你喜欢就好，Bucky，你……

猛地倒吸一口气，James像是被重锤了一记后脑，他想说话，可是嘴唇并不配合，他实在是颤抖得太厉害了。

 

Bucky……

Bucky……

Bucky……

 

“Steve！我们得离开了！”

Alex终于顾不得看戏了，再看下去就真要出人命了。

Fury也松了口气，支援队终于赶到了，虽然只有短短不到十分钟，但是足够惊心动魄了，想来Steve也会满意皮肉吃了苦头的后果，James应该是恢复了很重要的记忆。

“跟着Fury走，他不是坏人。”Steve不知道自己什么时候会失去意识，但是他一定要让James知道下一步该如此选择。

James没有回答，像是感应到了什么一般，他的目光落向远处一点，手上一个狠劲儿推出去，Steve毫无防备地向着右边栽倒过去。

“你真的要他死吗？”冲过来的Alex在愤怒咆哮，幸好来得及侧身去抓住Steve，免去他的头在地上撞出个血窟窿，但就在他继续怒视James的时候，耳边听到了子弹射穿皮肉的声音。

万分疲惫的感觉又向着James袭来，他的目光落在Steve的脸上，却不再是之前的茫然无措，而Steve正在大喊着什么，也许是Bucky之类的话语……

可“谁他妈的是Bucky”这句话他以后恐怕是再也不能骂了。

毕竟，Bucky从来就不是别人啊。


	11. Chapter 11

James在第三次醒来时变得更为狂躁，根本听不进任何人的话，脑海中只剩下他害死了Steve这个想法，他咬紧牙关都无法忍住这份痛苦，他不理解为什么还要被治疗，为什么？

持续飘散在空气中的消毒药水味道引发了James生理性的厌恶，这种经历实在太多，但唯一不变的是他总可以活过来。

这一次，他的潜意识在告知他，他不必再接受治疗，他不能……

“不该活着的……”James的口腔里都是血，他没有睁开双眼，人似乎是醒着的，却又像是醒着身处梦魇之中，临近崩溃。

“Barnes先生！请您冷静下来！”护士的声音并无太大的慌乱，显然训练有素。

“对不起……”James用着模糊的话语在道歉。

他居然忘了Steve，甚至怀疑Steve，还亲手伤到了Steve。

James听不到周围的声音，他的眼前有一簇火焰在燃烧，温暖的感觉不仅仅是来自于那团火，还有身后的体温……对啊，他正坐在Steve的怀里，两个大男人窝在壁炉前的沙发上，当然会觉得很暖。

真实还是幻觉，简直无从分辨，James低头看着自己完好的双手陷入了迷茫之中。

巧克力的香气弥漫在房子的每处，James不知道Steve在哼什么曲子，很老却很好听，也许是某一首六七十年代的歌曲，又或者是舞曲……闭上眼沉浸在美好之中的James突然身躯一震，一瞬间而已，他的周围突然变得死一般沉寂，睁开眼后，一切都被笼罩在黑暗之下。

James连呼吸都屏住了，僵硬地转过头去看，身后却已经没有人在了，他想起来了……Steve不在这里。

Steve！

想要用嘶吼来划破黑暗，James心里的痛苦迫使他这样做，无法停止也不能停止寻找的欲望。

眼前有昏黄的火光出现，耳边响起轰鸣的声音，James感觉自己的身体开始撕痛，左手臂不受控制地乱挥舞，他在黑暗之中向着那团火靠近，可浓重的血腥气混着木柴被燃烧的味道让他开始想要干呕。

突然，James被拖入了一个怀抱，低沉的嗓音炸开在耳畔，瞬间酥麻了他的感官。

\--Bucky，我找到你了！

James猛地抬眼看向壁炉，没错，那火焰还在燃烧着，影子都被火光映在墙壁上了，但却只有Steve一个人的身影，他和Steve明明在拥抱着，这一刻，James开始怀疑自己被困在幻觉和梦境之间了。

……

……

……

医疗室内，气氛诡异，主治医生Carr的脸色更是难看。

“在我的医疗室内绝不允许你们动用任何暴力，否则我将会越级汇报你们的过激行为。”看着面前要强行对James进行暴力压制手段的特工们，Carr作出了警告。

“医生，你无法控制局面。”特工开口后，态度显得极其冷漠。

“我说过了！不允许实施任何暴力！他只是一个病患！”

“Carr医生，你以为你可以阻止得了吗？”为首的特工向前一步，俯瞰着矮了自己一个头的医生。

“Rumlow，你大可以试试看，看我警告的认真程度。”Carr医生毫不退让，医疗室内本就是他说了算。

一切事情发生得很突然，James醒来后，因为意识混乱，左臂义肢失去了肌肉定向控制所以一直在胡乱挥动，最后还抓住了盛满治疗器械的托盘，站在最近处的Carr医生被挥中了额头。

即使如此，为了不让义肢受到不必要的损伤，Carr医生在受伤的情况下依然没有采用束缚的方式，这决定显然引起了这些特工的不满。

Rumlow据说是奉上级的命令来监督James Barnes的治疗，理由却非常的不明确，就在三分钟前，他甚至还用激烈的言辞告知Carr医生，他认为Carr的处理方式太过怯懦，根本达不到控制病患的程度。

护士抬头看了一眼额头正在流血的Carr医生后，得到了直接注射的指示，场面已经陷入了僵持，看来Fury的命令并不是所有人都在无条件执行。

“你们只需要抓住他的手就可以了！我需要进行注射！”护士的声音开始有些焦灼，输液管早就被James给挣扎掉了，她大概是这里少有冷静的人了。

Rumlow看了护士一眼，挥挥手让几个特工靠近了James，看着护士将镇定剂注射进了James的右臂后才收回了视线，他在等待下一个指令，既然现在内部的异动每个人都有了察觉，心理战从现在开始就可以打响了。

药效非常快速显现，James终于平静下来了，开始慢慢地陷入再一次的沉睡。

“Barnes先生，如果你能听到我的话，请相信我，Rogers队长没有任何生命危险。”护士在James的耳边一次一次重复着这样的话，直到确定James完全昏睡后才停止。

这一次，James不单单是身体得到了放松，随着护士的话语引导，他的精神也不再陷于极度的痛苦之中……

眼前的那团火焰还在，不再是濒临熄灭的状态，即使是一个梦境也好，因为James知道自己就身处在那栋他和Steve同居过的公寓里。

他们的沙发，他们的壁炉前，他得到Steve的一个吻。

回应并不困难，停止才是真正的困难，转身和Steve相拥着，James看到墙壁上的影子已经变成了两个人，正是相拥着的他们，然后James终于知道发生了什么。

自始至终都不是他在寻找Steve，而是他一直在被Steve寻找。

所有的一切都有了解释，只不过是一句--

原来我早已深爱着你。

 

五分钟后，特工们接到某高层命令，迅速撤离了医疗室。

而经历了三次同样混乱的状况后，医生Carr也决定向上级Fury汇报情况，以避免Barnes先生在下一次醒来时再发生类似的情况。

七分钟后，高级指挥室。

虚拟投影屏幕上正在播放实时新闻，继上次医院爆炸事件后，繁华街区有几栋高档公寓在昨日也接连发生爆炸。

爆炸事件已经引起了民众的极度恐慌，但当局并未认定事件为恐怖袭击，并表示绝对会尽力保护民众的安全，但最终所谓的保护也不过是增添警力，显然这并没有从根本上解决问题。

Fury挥挥手，示意下属切换频道，对手的行动愈发的猖狂，没有抓到人就用这种挑衅的警示方式，实在是太过火了。

“长官，关于Barnes先生的恢复计划我们需要改变一下。”屏幕上出现一张冷静的面孔，正面无表情地对着Fury汇报。

“没问题，我之后会找你详谈。”Fury点头后皱了皱眉，伸手指了指屏幕继续把话说了下去，“Carr医生，你的头正在流血。”

“是的长官，当人被金属材质的盘子狠砸到都会出现这种状况，如果计算没有失误，我想我离休克还有一段不短的时间。”Carr抬手擦了一下额头的血迹，表情依然未变，他极度讨厌别人在他的诊疗室制造混乱。

“好吧，那James的状况到底如何。”

“他认为Rogers队长因他的过失已经死亡，所以三次醒来后状态都非常狂躁，相信您也看到了他制造的麻烦，在无法合理解释的情况下，我们选择注射镇静剂的方式来应对。希望您和Rogers队长尽快作出合理安排，我的团队很不希望遇到同样的问题。”Carr稍稍闪身，露出治疗室内的狼藉给Fury看了看，口气里似乎掺杂了一丝愤怒。

“Steve可以离开病房了？”Fury皱眉，即使是对体质过硬的Steve而言，那一刀也捅得不轻。

“不可以，并且我要继续向您汇报，在解决Barnes先生制造的麻烦之前，Rogers队长因试图强行离开病房而撕裂了伤口，所以我采取了同样镇定剂的方式进行了应对。”

Fury此刻相当无语。

“局长，您认为我处理事情的方式有不妥？”Carr医生的神情微变，似乎对于自身被怀疑而受到打击了。

“没有，你和你的团队做得很好，接下来的事我会安排。”Fury说。

他已经作出了一个决策，他应该加强高级别特工的心理治疗，他的得力下属几乎都有一套独特的处事方式，虽然不一定是不正确的，但也不能称那为正确。

“长官，我会积极配合您的调整，我请求您禁止一些举止粗暴的特工再靠近医疗室，这已大大影响了我团队的工作质量。”Carr的话说得很委婉，他不会公开指控某些特工的过激表现。

“嗯，我会处理。”Fury颔首，让通讯在话音落下时就结束了，他已经收到了消息，关于医疗室发生的事情过程，有些人已经按捺不住了，James果然是整个事件里不可或缺的关键人物。

“长官，Steve要见你。”Alex的声音响起，穿着一身黑色修身特工制服的他看上去不再吊儿郎当。

“他当然要见我，你们这些家伙没有一个不麻烦的。”Fury把墨镜拿出来戴上，走出门口的时候瞥了Alex一眼。

“长官，您正在表达歧视。”Alex冷哼。

“哪方面？”Fury停下了脚步。

“如果我们不够‘麻烦’怎么去解决‘麻烦’？长官，我觉得这您应该非常清楚。”Alex扬了扬嘴角，喝了一口还有些烫口的咖啡，他表现出来的样子可称不上十分尊重。

“收起你讽刺的嘴脸，否则文件库里落尘的古早封档会非常期待和你朝夕相处的，Alex特工。”Fury的脸黑了几分，虽然凭借肉眼并不一定能看得出来。

Alex衡量了一下Fury认真的程度，点点头，他宁可暂时让步也不要真的去和灰尘文档作伴，请问都什么年代了，怎么还有这种东西存在？

Fury很满意Alex的识时务，在需要人手的时候，他希望Alex不要像从前一样叛逆，一个特工如果经常性地不服从命令或是太过特立独行，再优秀也只是一颗不定时炸弹，而炸不伤敌人的后果很可能是炸伤己方。

“长官，我希望能再和Steve一起搭档，如果你希望James也被留下，请拿出诚意。”Alex这一句话绝对不带任何讽刺意味，他只是在表达观点。

Fury没有回答任何话，却不代表他没有认真考虑过这个可能，而他该如何让Steve相信他的诚意，这才是问题的关键。

某楼层病房内。

Steve正安静靠坐在病床上，英气的面容上是异常冷静的神色，他正在等待Fury的出现，准备迎接一场结果未知的谈判。


	12. Chapter 12

Fury站在病房的门口，看着Steve就那样冷静坐着，这位Captain看上去完全不像是位病患。这情况与Carr医生所汇报的情况有出入，但Fury并不觉得Carr医生有任何说谎的必要，他相信事实是Steve在彻底清醒后为了不失去谈判气势而做出的掩饰。

“感觉怎么样？”Fury问了句客套话。

“我需要知道James的情况，这将是我会不会配合你的唯一理由。”Steve抬眼看向Fury。

“亲自看到他很好要比我说的任何话都具有可信性，Steve，我并没有时间设计你们去做任何事，我需要的是得力下属，而你们就是最佳人选。”Fury示意Steve起身，他们现在就可以一起去看James。

Steve对于Fury作出这样的安排有些意外，或许Fury是真的在面对极大的难关，否则他不会对可控制的事轻易让步。

“James的手臂是否可以继续治疗？”Steve扯下手臂上的输液管，抓起一边的医用棉花擦了擦针孔迅速冒出的血珠，在护士吃惊的注视下走向Fury。

Fury抬手制止警卫的动作，他们无需防范Steve，他们也根本阻止不了这个男人。

“不构成任何难题，Carr的团队可以进行最好的后续治疗。”Fury很满意这个最终结果，至于原因就不用多说了，无非还是跟得到两位得力人手这事相关。

最好的治疗？

Steve的眼神黯了，James遭遇的一切实在过于残酷，对他的伤痛而言，任何补救都不能称之为好，那只是一种迫不得已罢了。

Fury没有察觉Steve变得沉默，两个人并肩走在走廊上各有所思。Fury近日一直在调查Steve和James被追杀的原因，很大的可能是因为某只老狐狸的计谋，而他必须掌握绝对性的证据才能一次将对方彻底扳倒。

忍耐，不只是示弱一个解释，它还会引领人走向真相，不论残酷还是美好，那就是真相。

James还在病床上沉沉睡着，他目前的体质自然比不上Steve强壮，尤其是受伤以后的颓废生活方式过久，James很难在短短时间内就完全恢复。

可Steve却知道James不会一直萎靡下去，他不但会恢复，还会变得比从前更强。

他找到James了，命运既然没有真正将他们生死相隔，那便等同给予了重生。

“他是非常有能力的人，也是一个值得尊敬的好警察，如果你能给予全力协助，Fury，我也会做好我该做的事。”Steve把视线从James身上艰难地收回，他不知道自己会同意Fury的条件到底是不是因为James导致的，或许更多的可能是，他知道那是他该去做的正义之事。

Fury笑了，他觉得Steve陷入了一种自我困惑之中，这样也好，证明超级战士也还是个人类。

“Steve，我知道事情的发展超出了我们的预料，但我从不认为你是会因为胁迫而妥协的人，即使有一些原因是因为James，不是吗？”Fury说。

Steve叹了口气，不得不说，在某些角度上Fury还是把他看得很透彻。

“你是太倔强的人，我毫不怀疑你此刻肯与我站在这里，不过是因为你知道我们接下来要做的事是正确的，是为了保护所有的无辜民众。Captain！我从未对此有过怀疑，也请你无须自我怀疑。”Fury拍了拍Steve的肩膀，他没有打算继续说一些无用的谈判，Steve自己决定后会给出答案的。

至于James的精神状况他也不担心，全部交给Steve就可以了，待他醒来后见到Steve，就知道会不会发生之前的失控行为，他认为不会。

“谢谢你，长官。”Steve认为他欠Fury这一句道谢，于公于私。

背对着Steve摆摆手，Fury根本不在意这些小事，他欣赏Steve的为人，但碍于有些争斗，完全的正直无法解决所有的问题。

有些任务他不会让Steve知道，那不是一种欺骗，而是一种抉择。

确定了James在熟睡，Steve不打算强行唤醒他，他可以耐心等待，这样对James才是最好的。等待了四个小时后，Steve的体力明显开始透支，为了不让James醒来时看到他狼狈的模样，Steve虽然放心不下却依然回去了自己的病床上，并在不久后也睡着了。

 

再次醒来的时候，Steve并不知道是什么时间，也不知道他在昏睡中度过了多久，让目光停留在天花板上一会儿，他决定起身去看James。突然，Steve一愣，他此刻才听清楚病房内监测体征的机器发出的声响是重叠的。

James在这里吗？

这样的想法莫名地撞进了Steve的脑海，他转头看向一边，果然三米外多了一张病床，而James正沉沉睡着，从稳定的呼吸频率上来看，他很好。

Fury是一个心思缜密的人，他更是知道做正确的事才会减少不必要的麻烦，Steve此时得承认，对于这样的安排他有非常多的感激，能看着James安然无恙比任何事都能让他满足。

房间的温度很适宜，加湿器咕嘟嘟地工作着。

Steve掀开薄毯，翻起T恤看了腹部的刀口一眼，愈合的情况非常好，虽然不知道用药的细节，但是显然这里的医疗水平又提升了一个档次。慢慢起身下床时他迎来瞬间的眩晕，不严重，应该只是太久靠注射营养剂的原因，一步一步走到James的病床边，他的脚步并不显得急躁。

此时此刻，不需要把急切摆在第一位，他和James之间需要的只有平静，也许等对方醒来后，他们还可以一起决定接下来的人生该怎么样去走，别再拿责任两个字来拘束他们，他们承受得够多了。

“是我的错，保持安全的关系并没有让你过得很好，James，看来你得原谅我的出尔反尔，我必须在你身边。”Steve俯身下去用额头抵住了熟睡中的James，当脸孔感觉到对方的呼吸时他的心跳都乱了。

不可控制的事就不要再控制，他们又一次地渡过危机不是幸运而是一种提醒，危险不会因为你的躲闪就不会降临，他们已经无法做到置身事外，因为敌人永远不会以仁慈为信仰。

唔……

James醒了，无需睁开双眼就能感觉到额头的触感和属于另一个男人的呼吸，他没有下意识做出攻击，Steve的气息太过熟悉。

Steve真的没有死，Steve就在这里。

James从醒来到意识清醒的十秒钟内转换了几种情绪，最后只留下了喜悦绽放在眸中，他睁开了眼，深情里混杂着对Steve的歉意。

“Steve，你知道我醒了吧？”沙哑的嗓音响起，James感觉喉咙干痛，也许是之前因为情绪激动而过度嘶吼导致的，他还能记起自己失控的模样。

Steve的脸有点儿发烫，他不是故意装作不知道，而是他觉得自己目前的行为会被误解，要是James觉得他是个会趁人之危做奇怪事情的人，他可真是欲哭无泪了。

“是的，我知道，但我没打算退开。”咬咬牙，Steve觉得自己此时厚脸皮的程度超乎了自己的预料。

James扬扬嘴角笑了，他只是还没有恢复大笑的力气，否则绝对不会只是这样就算了。

“医生，现在我确定你不是要泡我了。”James抬起右手摁在Steve的后脑上，他又闭上了眼睛，不单单是因为眼眶的刺痛感，而是他想用这样的方式来掩饰更多的歉意，“因为我们原本就没说过分开，是我单方面把你给忘了……”

Steve僵在当场，原谅他做不出任何反应，毕竟想说的话太多、想做的事太多，总会导致人无法做出反应。

“我以为你死了，我以为是我……”James说不下去了，当他第一次醒来的时候，他几乎要疯了，他不但忘记了Steve还做出了那么残酷的事。

恢复记忆后，他在迎接整个世界的时候，却发现世界正在崩塌，所以他做出了拒绝任何治疗的反应。

“不要说这个了，你了解我的，你知道我不可能在意发生过的事……倒是我的刀口很疼，让我躺一下好吗？”Steve打断了James的话，捂着腹部的样子好像是真的疼痛难忍。

James睁眼看着Steve，毫无意外看到Steve满眼承载的温柔，他觉得Steve跟他记忆里的有些不一样了，这种耍无赖的风格以前是不会发生在Steve身上的。

这伤口是他造成的，James说不心疼是假的，他有些急着想去触碰Steve的手，却在目光先一步落在Steve的手上后，疑惑地挑起了眉，“真的很疼？”

“疼。”Steve一口咬定。

“……但你捂错方向了。”James冷静地指出问题所在，好气又好笑，他心疼坏了，Steve却是故意逗他。

糟了！太尴尬了！

Steve不得不直起身来，最后在James的注视下思考了三秒，默默地把手移动到了腹部的另一边，“James，你忘了我这么久，我必须要做到更优秀，才能让你再次动心。”

所谓优秀是特指这么匪夷所思的幽默感吗？而且，这样突兀地转移话题毫无作用啊！

“我现在……又不太确定你是谁了？”James开起了玩笑，他的脑海里断断续续闪现了一些和Steve过去在一起的画面，做事一板一眼的男人现在好像大有不同了。

“不行！必须确定！嘶--”Steve乱了心思，动作一大倒是真的扯疼了刀口，猛抽几口凉气。

看到Steve被惊着了，James也认为他开这个玩笑太不适合，他把Steve给忘太久了，Steve能撑这么久绝对是受尽煎熬，这样的玩笑以后一定要成为禁忌才对。

“别激动，我当然是非常确定我爱着你的事实。”James突然正色道，这话Steve曾经对他说过，现在一人一次。

“你……你是说……”Steve正在被惊喜会心一击，就看到James勉强要坐起身来，赶紧伸手扶住他，子弹打在James肩膀上偏近心脏位置，没有危及生命只能说是运气够好。

“来，躺过来，我想我们需要躺下聊聊，就……只是聊聊。”之前制造的混乱都像梦一场，看着Steve好好的在这里，James暂时不想去思考其他的事，但随着他手指敲了敲床的动作后，他又觉得这份邀请中的意味好像有些复杂。

“我不会乱来的，我可以用生命保证。”Steve的保证相当严肃可信。

大概就是因为Steve太过诚实的缘故，James觉得这份保证实在很难让人心情好啊！当另一半口口声声表示可以很好控制住他的欲望，这可是某种意义上的感情危机！

Steve回身到自己的病床边把薄毯抓在手上，之后毫不迟疑地就挤上了James的病床，两个人小心调整了一下位置，是为了不让彼此的伤口太难过，他们最近的确需要小心行动。

“James，我需要慢慢接受你记起来一切的惊喜，虽然说过对你的治疗非常有信心，但我当时其实并没有把握你会成功，更不用说奢望你会继续爱我……”这是完全的实话，找回失去的记忆并不是简单可以实现的事，现在James做到了，Steve才知道自己的神经一直以来绷得有多紧。

他们之间的爱是他们不能失败的理由，更是Steve坚持的理由。

“你可以不用非得这样叫我了。”James说。

“嗯？”Steve怔了一下，他还不能确定James这样说的意思。

“是James也是Bucky，我记得你喜欢叫Bucky，我也喜欢你那么叫我。”James说道。

关于这个名字，是由James曾经在任务中用过“Buck”这个化名而来的，当年Steve就是坚持要叫他Bucky，屡教不改之后，James也就任由他去了。

“Bucky，我爱你。”

Steve深情地告白了，但是同时心却炸开了一样的疼，看着怀里脸色还苍白的James，他不知道自己什么时候才能释怀许久以来的愧疚。

James却笑了，唇慢慢贴上了Steve明显在颤抖的唇，他知道对方的难受，他不傻。

“Steve，感谢你从没放弃过我，我知道你没有，所以谢谢你，我回来了。”


	13. Chapter 13

Natasha和Sam的任务提前结束了，两个人同时也发现了James失踪这件事，不过既然Steve也不见了踪影，那一定是发生了什么大事。

“根本联络不到人。”Sam把手机愤然甩进沙发，在他们如此认真地找了几天人之后，居然没有半分收获。

话音落了，Sam发现Natasha没有对他的话做出任何反应，索性叹了口气也干脆把自己窝进沙发里，这不是自暴自弃的表现，这是他今天第一次坐下来休息，谁知道就在他坐下的瞬间，Natasha就猛地站起身来。

Sam挑眉看着Natasha，希望她不是在抗议他的屁股太大，不过总算她肯做出些反应了。

“你是被我给弹起来了吗？”

“我想到是谁带走他们了。”刚刚Natasha就一直在思考，到底她疏忽了什么人或是什么事，还好，冷静下来之后，她总算是想到了答案，如果有人能把Steve和James藏得如此不留痕迹，那大概就是Fury了。

“你的朋友？”Sam问道。

“不是。”Natasha别开了视线。

“那是曾经的对手？”Sam觉得当下他的追问是合情合理的。

“不是。”同样的答案，不同的语调。

“家人？亲人？我知道了！前任男友对不对？”Sam怪叫一声，他猜中了一个秘密对吗？

Natasha顺手把一个沙发垫狠抡过去，Sam躲闪不及，垫子结结实实地问候了Sam英俊的脸庞，力道毫不留情。

嗷--

真挺疼的！

“废话别太多！快跟我去找人。”Natasha开始挑选称手的武器，她不是对Fury有所防范，只是现在事发突然，她必须要谨慎应对才能避免更多的麻烦。

“必要的时候，我选择飞。”Sam只随身带了几把手枪，拇指帅气地竖起来指了指放在一边的飞行器，他的宝贝装备。

“想飞是容易，可是也得有地方让你飞，别成了笼子里的鸟被人看了笑话就可以。”Natasha说的是实话，他们要去的地方根本不会给Sam使用飞行器的可能，“在这等我。”

翻了翻白眼，Sam觉得太阳穴跳着发疼，和这么拆台的搭档相处如此之久还能心肺功能完全健康，那纯粹只是靠了上帝和父母的无私给予！

十五分钟后。

Natasha拿着不知道哪里弄来的深蓝色制服回来了，把一套丢给Sam，自己则是直接当场换衣。

Sam绝对没有让偷看事件发生，转开眼也换好了制服并且没有说任何废话，Sam觉得自己算挺惜命的人，毕竟留着眼睛还能看遍世界的美女而不是被Natasha给直接戳瞎。

两个人的跑车开得几乎飞起来，一路离开市区后很久才停下，此时他们所处的位置算得上是荒无人烟。

“到了？”Sam看了看四周，一望无垠的土地上根本没有任何建筑物，他们这是要去哪里呢？

“接下来的路只能用走的，不能打草惊蛇被人发现我们，也要小心有人跟着我们。”Natasha只是想找到James，确定他和Steve都真的在Fury的保护下就好。

这样小心谨慎，只因为她并不想给Fury惹任何麻烦，据她所知，最近Fury的日子可不算好过。

Sam举起袖珍望远镜看了看远方，心里感觉到一阵沉痛，他有非常不好的预感！

“一天之内总会走到的，我相信你可以承受。”Natasha的手大力拍了拍Sam的肩膀。

“谢谢你的相信。”虽然耗费些体力对他来说算不上大事，可是Sam认为有心理准备地被虐待和突然被虐待还是有些区别的。

“你不相信？”

“在你说出‘一天’这个词之前，我确实是相信的。”

“……”Natasha扬了扬嘴角，笑得有些无奈，这种时候Sam也没有忘记活跃气氛。

但其实Sam的焦虑不安都被Natasha看进了眼中，当然，她是理解这种不安的，因为在无法确定重要的朋友是否安然无恙之前，她也无法装作若无其事，可她也知道，现在没有任何消息也未必不是好消息。

 

天色渐晚，经过长时间的跋涉后，Natasha总算示意Sam可以停下来了，Sam低头看了看自己，他就像个刚逃脱猎人围捕的猎物一样狼狈不堪，抖一抖身上都能掉下几斤土来。

“看不出你爬隧道的动作比以前的记录还要快。”Natasha露出一个美美的笑容，整个人看上去还是那么光鲜亮丽。

“这句话应该这样说，如果我也有防护服的话，不仅速度快还能让我不变得脏兮兮的！”Sam忍不住怪叫。

Natasha没回答只是耸耸肩，没办法，时间紧迫她没可能准备双份应急包的，可牺牲毕竟是有意义的，他们总算在没有惊动任何人的情况下，顺利潜入了安保严密非凡的秘密基地之中。

两个人的伪装成功是成功了，不过也沦落到修飞机修了快两个小时的地步。

“我们是来找人的还是做工人的？”Sam压低嗓音说道，手上的动作却没停下，他对这里的战斗机非常感兴趣。

“如果我没有在这里亲眼见到Steve和James，就算我有办法联络这里的人，他们都不会给我诚实的答案。”Natasha太了解Fury手下的做事风格了，她必须要亲眼确认。

“Natasha，你对这里好像很熟悉。”Sam用的是陈述句。

“知道得太多并没有好处，只要相信我就可以了。”Natasha的目光一直在四处打量。

Sam还想要追问什么，却被沉重的军靴踩踏出的脚步声给打断了，两个身材魁梧的特工慢慢走近。Natasha的脸色微变，抓着Sam向一侧躲了躲，低下头为了避免别人看到她的脸。

　　“Rumlow……”

　　来人显然是认得出Natasha的，Sam抿紧了唇小心地隐匿着，如果不小心暴露了，不是白爬了那么脏的隧道了？

　　“你的人还没有安排到位吗？”Rumlow往嘴里丢了一块口香糖，目光环顾四周似乎在确定这里是否适合谈话。

　　“完全没有机会。”梳着背头的特工摇头回答道。

　　“没有机会就要去制造机会！”Rumlow不想听到任何借口，上层给他的压力大，他也只能施压给手下人。

　　“Rumlow，现在是什么情况你应该知道，我怎么从那个女人的眼皮底下把人手安插进去？”

　　“我会安排，一旦找人绊住他身边的人，你就马上下手。”Rumlow做了一个杀气腾腾的手势。

　　“知道了，那汇报的事儿……”

　　“我解决就行了。”Rumlow挥挥手，略显不耐。

　　像得到特赦一般，特工转身离开的脚步有些急乱，能让他不用去对Boss亲口解释他无能的原因，这就足够让他做任何事了。

　　“给我安排人手，我们要开始清理麻烦了。”摁下通讯器的按钮，Rumlow简洁下达了指令，眼底浮现重重的戾气。

　　……

　　等Rumlow离开后，Natasha和Sam才从藏身的阴影里走出来，虽然Sam不知道那人说要解决的麻烦是什么，可是从Natasha变得有些凝重的神情来看，他们阻止这事的发生是势在必行了。

　　“Sam，我们必须要分开行动，我给你一个安全路线，你先去那里等我，不要被任何人察觉，切记。”Natasha要去救人，她不知道Rumlow要对谁下手了，但是她觉得这件事一定跟基地内部人员有关。

　　“Steve和James既然都在这里，我们就没有白来。”刚刚的对话内容，他可是听得非常清楚。

“可是能不能顺利见到他们还是未知的。”Natasha拉过Sam的手臂开始在上面迅速绘出简单的地图路线。

点点头，Sam也不和Natasha争辩，他会给自己找到该做的事，Steve和James既然真的在这里，他也暂时不需要离开，等待时机就好了。

“最多两个小时，如果超过了时间我还……记得按照原路离开这里。”Natasha的话说得有些迟疑，不过她也是要为Sam打算好退路。

“我会等你。”

“Sam……”

“我对自己的搭档一向有信心，不过如果一切顺利，我大概会躲到Steve的住处去，我觉得那里最安全。”

“请把我十秒钟前的感动还给我！”Natasha瞪着Sam说道。

Sam缩缩脖子转身就走，他只是不想让Natasha看出他有多焦虑，而Natasha在他转身的同一时间开始了行动。

 

Fury的办公室原本已经是安保系统最严密的地方，但接连几次Fury在外被人暗杀未遂后，这层楼已经被Hill下了二重禁令，绝不允许任何特工在没有接到召唤命令的时候踏足这里。

当然，Fury是认为Hill的反应有些过度的。

可对于被人挑衅到眼皮子底下的行为，Hill认为她已经是把自己燃烧到极致的怒火强压在心头了，尽管现在并不是解决对手的时机，可更小心地去加强防备却是必须的。

将咖啡杯随手放在桌面，Hill原本看着监视器的凝重神情有了改变，嘴角上扬了一个不小的弧度，起身走向走廊的方向。

有人直接这么冲上来了，她总得亲自迎接一下才对。

电梯到达目的楼层后，安保系统瞬间将来人信息扫描妥当，随即便发出了安全确认的信号，高大的身影大步迈出电梯，满头金发在灯光的照耀下很是夺目，随后他看到了那位正走向自己的女特工，先开口打了招呼。

“Maria，好久不见。”目光落在Hill的脸上，Steve露出了一个真挚的笑容。

Hill这次没有再刻意收敛她的喜悦，露出一抹真挚的笑容开了口。

“原来你也知道是好久不见了，Cap，欢迎回来！”


	14. Chapter 14

Steve没有和Hill进行过多交谈，毕竟日后的相处时间还很充足，现在的他有更重要的事要与Fury谈。

“进去吧，Fury说过这里没有你不能进入的地方。”Hill笑了笑，侧身示意Steve可以进去了。

才向前刚刚迈出两步，Steve又停了下来，转身对Hill再次开口：“Maria，见到你真的很开心。”

有些事情是别想从Fury口中问出来了，但是为了Fury的安危，Hill绝对是会配合他的，等他掌握更多的细节才能够真的做出防备计划，在这个当下，没有计划就太过被动了。

笑着点点头，Hill对于Steve的想法很了然，即使他没有在口气上多加起伏，但她还是感觉到了由衷的欣慰。

不过她那位上司，Fury的个性绝不是一般的倔犟，靠她自己一个人是没有办法顾全大局的，她选择相信Steve，相信这位值得所有人尊敬的Captain。

站在门前经过再次扫描确定身份后，Steve从缓缓滑开的门后对上了Fury的目光。

“Steve，看起来你恢复得不错。”Fury开口就是自然的寒暄，但是在电脑屏幕上划动的手指并没有停下，低下头继续在查阅着讯息。

“对此我要表示感谢。”Steve走到办公桌边，并没有刻意去看Fury所看的文件。

现在距他与Bucky被救已经过去了一段时日，在这段时间里，Fury安排了极为优秀的医疗团队，他们的身体状况恢复得非常好，尤其是他的体质原本就很优秀，现在已经在进行特工队全面性的恢复训练了。

“长官，我需要和你谈谈。”Steve神情冷峻。

“关于James的事情就不需要谈了，我认为他是一个很优秀的人才，他完全有资格进入特工队。”Fury喝了一口杯子里的咖啡，他想要说Steve对于James的事是过度担心了，但话到嘴边觉得不妥当便没有说出来。

“你和Bucky进行日后安排的谈话时，不觉得我也应该在场吗？”

“他现在的心理复健师已经换人，所以没什么你必须在场的必要性，我要听James自己的决定。Steve，如果你是想以James另一半的身份来质问我，那我可以说一句抱歉，但James的决定才是最重要的。”Fury的态度异常坚决。

Steve咬咬牙，Fury做事的方式总是如此，一次又一次，他现在开始认为，或许就是因为Fury有他的计划，所以才会在那个关头出手救了他和Bucky。

“我要知道Bucky全部的治疗计划。”

“这当然没有问题，只要你冷静去判断，相信你不会觉得我是在利用你或者是James，而是现在需要你们去保护民众，你们也应该这样做。”Fury知道自己和Steve之间是有误会的，短时间内想完全消除这种误会看来是不可能了。

Steve将双手同时拍击在桌面，他的神情凝重还带着一丝不易觉察的沉痛，“别跟我说冷静，我一直足够冷静，但是请别拿Bucky来试探我的底线，你知道试图试探就已经是底线了。”

Fury叹了口气，如果Steve了解事情的原委，就会知道他根本没有必要去进行某种试探。

“想必你也应该明白，我为什么不想让Bucky成为你战队的一员吧？”Steve控制了一下自己的语气，没必要过度宣泄不满，平和的态度才是沟通的重点。

“你的说法并不正确，这从不是我一个人的战队，Steve，我已经在逐渐改变我行事的态度。”Fury将双手交叉支在面前，若有所思地看着Steve。

“很高兴听到这样的话，但我还是坚持认为Bucky可以在日后恢复他特战队警察的身份，他不需要加入这里的战队编制。”Steve不知道Fury说了什么样的话，才让Bucky同意接受这一邀请。

“对这件事我却有不同的见解，无意冒犯，现在没有人能保证James的危险何时解决，他也需要一个环境来让他证明自己对现状适应得很好，而我恰恰可以提供这些。”Fury的态度相当坚持。

“我可以治好他，需要的只是时间。”Steve不想再让Bucky经历更多的不幸，他们之间空白的时间需要填补。

“对于你心理医疗方面的进修成果，我从未有过质疑，可这次并不是我对James做了什么，懂吗？如果他真的感受到了任何压力，也绝对不会是因为我或者我手下的任何一个人。”Fury的话已经说得很隐晦了。

Steve瞬间一怔，他当然听懂了Fury的话中话。

“你的意思是说，所有安排都是Bucky主动向你提出的？”

“Steve，你应该和他谈谈心。”

“他如果愿意说出来，我现在也不会站在这和你有这番对话了。”Steve迅速掩去了眸底的落寞，此时的他无需向任何人显露他的弱点，尽管有些事已经众所周知了。

Steve从没有假设过Bucky会对他有所隐瞒，尤其在经历了这么多事后，他们已经重新认定了彼此的关系。

然而，那么重要的一个关于Bucky将来的决定，他却是从Fury的口中得知，难免会让他觉得不是滋味。

伴侣关系？

想到这四个字，一股沉重的疲惫感瞬间纠缠上了Steve的内心，不管Steve的潜意识如何对它排斥，它都依然厚颜无耻地在进行深度的蔓延。

“别给自己太大压力。”Fury觉得此时说什么都是多余的。

没有任何回答，Steve只是对着Fury礼貌颔首，然后转身走出了门口。

临离开时，Steve只是匆匆与Hill寒暄几句，表示日后有机会再叙旧后，Hill看出了他的情绪不对也没有多问什么，仅仅是微笑着目送他到电梯前。

 

电梯下降到调度室的楼层突然停住了，Steve才想起自己并未对系统报出想去往的楼层，电梯却自主运行到这里，或许只是简单的系统故障……Steve正思考着，目光注意到了离自己最近的那台监视器上正闪烁着异常的蓝光，那是一个干扰器。

Steve伸出手拦住正在闭合的电梯门走了出去，四周异常安静，甚至安保人员也不在应在的位置上，随后他的手在平日配枪的腰后摸了个空。因为刚见过Fury的缘故，他的身上并没有携带任何武器，现在只能靠随机应变了。

总调度室内，电脑键盘正在被人快速地敲打着，几个安保人员都进入了深度昏迷，横七竖八地叠躺在地上，有一位的双脚甚至还因为过长而卡在门口，以至于留下了足够宽的门缝可以让人从外面看进去，而此时，电脑前的红发女人的全部注意力都集中在面前的数据资料上。

如果换了是别人靠近应该会被轻易发现，但是此时来到这里的人是Steve，所以他已经站在门外注视潜入者足足一分钟了。

“Nat，你这样做太冒险了。”Steve推开门很直接地开口，并不在意自己的举动是否打草惊蛇。

房间里的监视器全部都被进行了干扰，如果不是系统故障将他意外送至这个楼层，应该短期内都不会有人发现异常，也幸好这个故障情况是发生在他的身上。

Natasha的动作一僵，在听出了Steve的声音后并没有停下手上的动作，复制文件就快成功了。她原本只是想要查一些小情况，却在系统里发现了几种被植入的袭击程序，并且成功地融进了正常的程序之中，所以她打算复制下来仔细研究一番，延误的这一会儿，就碰巧被Steve撞破了她的行动。

“你回来了应该先跟我联系的。”Steve走进来看了看安保人员的情况，并无大碍，Natasha没有下重手伤人。

“噢，那你把能打通的电话号码留在哪里了？上个世纪高中教室的黑板上吗？”Natasha瞥了一眼Steve揶揄道。

“我们的联络内线也被屏蔽了吗？”Steve皱眉，怪不得Sam和Natasha始终没有发来联络讯号。

“我现在可以确定了，这里根本无法发送主系统之外的讯号出去，不是迫不得已，我也不会带着Sam冒险来这里确定你和James是不是还活着。”Natasha将U盘拔下来，顺手拉开外套拉链后塞进了内衣的隐蔽口袋。

“Natasha，你是不是……”Steve想问一下Natasha是不是曾经隶属于这里，至少他们相识这么久，他是不知道这件事的，“算了，现在不是聊天的好时候。”

“他们一会儿就能醒来，帮我把他们拖回原位吧，我会去跟Fury解释和解决这些，我知道这里发生了某些异变，也总得为他做点什么，至于原因……我日后再说给你听吧。”Natasha拍了拍Steve的肩膀，“我刚刚悄悄去看过James了，你把他照顾得很好，谢了！”

Steve苦涩地扬了扬嘴角，他可不敢认下这份功劳，总之，叙旧留在之后吧。

“Sam人呢？”Steve问了一句。

“应该在你的房间或者是你的衣橱里吧。”Natasha看了看时间，Sam如果真想隐藏自己行踪的话，应该已经查到了Steve的住处。

“……”

“不得不说，Sam的想法很正确，你那里应该最安全。”

“……”

Natasha笑了，她就是超喜欢看看Steve无语的模样，以前还不知道James和Steve的关系时，为了看到Steve这种样子，她可是卯足了劲儿介绍个性独特的各种女人给他，效果相当显著。

“我会让Sam暂时以特招特工的身份留在我身边，这才叫做安全，而不是像个飞贼一样潜入我的房间。”Steve的神情无奈极了。

Sam在特战警队中的代号叫做猎鹰，擅长也是飞行攻击，再按照此时的处境来想的话，Natasha觉得从各种意义上来讲，飞贼这个形容都无法让人反驳。

看着Steve将安保人员都搬回各自的位置，她将红发迅速盘起后戴上了一副厚重的眼镜，看上去就像是某个躲在档案室内一周都不会跟人交谈的程序员，然后她将监视器上的干扰器取了下来，手里拿着一份文件和Steve一起走进了电梯，就像真的在认真讲解什么内容似的。

“你看上去有些憔悴，皮肤的状况也不佳。”Steve担心地看了一眼Natasha，显然上一次任务让她超负荷了。

Natasha的灵魂在向Steve狂丢白眼，和女人沟通的方式有千千万万种，但绝对没有一种是形容对方有多憔悴的，如果不是恰巧有James出现在Steve的生命之中，这个半句甜言蜜语都不会说的家伙是绝对不会有伴儿了！

没错！再英俊非凡也不会！

“你是怎么想的，又要回Fury的身边了？”Natasha想知道Steve的决定，因为她也面临着一个决定。

“这问题听上去像是八卦某段婚外情的口气。”Steve撇撇嘴，他其实并不是个脑筋死板的人，揶揄吐槽这种事他也是擅长的。

“Rogers先生，你敢对不起James试试看！”Natasha的指关节在咔咔作响，赤裸裸的威胁。

“嘿，别入戏太深了，除了Bucky我还能有谁呢，当我从前一无所有的时候，我只有他在身边。”Steve说着这样的话，目光已经不知不觉变得异常温柔，某些回忆总是猝不及防地就出现。

不自觉地打了一个颤，Natasha不得不承认Steve眼底的深情是让她感动，但她依然要说，这可真的太肉麻了好吗？

“关于James的事，我……”Steve的话被打断了，面前的电梯停在了审讯室的楼层，他迅速地看了一眼Natasha，然后向前一步挡在了她的左侧。

电梯打开后陆续走进三个人，为首的便是突击队一直以来的负责人，Brock Rumlow。

“取证处。”Rumlow对系统报出去处，下一秒便得到已确认的回应，抬头看了一眼Steve，微微颔首后打了招呼，“队长。”

Natasha拿着文件自然地走向电梯外，似乎她就是为了来到这个楼层一样的自然，没有跟Steve再有眼神交汇，她需要尽快消失在这里，尤其是不能被Rumlow发现她的身份。

“Rumlow，好久不见。”Steve反应很快，在Rumlow皱着眉头要出声叫停Natasha的时候，先开了口。

“当然是好久不见，Cap，你的身影消失在这里已经快满一年了。”Rumlow回答的时候，电梯已经开始继续下降。

Steve皱皱眉，他从Rumlow的口气里听出了一丝幸灾乐祸，而对方侧脸显露的神情也告诉他，一切都不是错觉。

“只是处理一些私人的事情，现在我回来了。”

“是啊，欢迎回来。”

接下来面对的便是压抑气氛下的一阵沉默，随着电梯继续下降，陆陆续续有人进入与离开，最后Rumlow也带着手下先于Steve离开了电梯。

察觉到Rumlow对自己的态度和一年前截然不同，Steve便联想到之前在Bucky的治疗报告上看到过有特工试图强行干涉治疗的事，现在他几乎可以确定，有那个进入特定医疗部门的高级权限的特工，无疑指的就是Rumlow了。


	15. Chapter 15

仅仅两周后，Fury就迎来了他的两位新帮手，Sam和Natasha。

符不符合基地纳新规定都没有关系，若是Fury连这点儿办法都没有的话，那岂不成了大笑话。

Sam和Natasha被直接安排到Steve的手下，并且除了Fury之外无需执行任何人下达的命令。之前Natasha的一些顾虑在见到Fury后便消除了，只要这个男人从未改变过心为和平的初衷，那么她就会不顾一切地去协助他。

Fury曾挽救过她的生命，然后又付出相当多的精力对她进行合理训练，那可以称得上是一份大恩情。她成功逃离了年少时曾利用她牟取利益的吸血鬼们，她对此永远心怀感激，而Fury也使她相信生命的美好，让她真正拥有了新生。

当年离开基地就是Fury的安排，这份安排早于Steve来到基地的时间，所以在她和Steve的友情之中并没有这个时间段的交集。当然，Natasha也没有特别提起过这件事，毕竟她想要按照Fury的想法去做一次，成为一位国家特战警队的警官，拥有全新生活的乐观人士，忘记从前。

不过现在情况不同了，Natasha需要跟Steve说出缘由，让他知道自己与Fury的关系，这样才方便日后行动之中对彼此托付百分之百的信任。

所以此时此刻，在某公园的长椅上，Natasha和Steve已经进行了半个钟头之久的沟通。

“……我的事情大致就是这样了，来吧，说说最近你和James到底怎么了？”Natasha话锋一转，她总是不喜欢话题一直围着她打转。

“他现在恢复得不错，如果接下来的所有测试都能通过，应该就没问题了，没想到Fury的保证真的做到了，机械臂基本没再出现排斥反应……嗯，差不多是这样。”Steve的语速非常快，急匆匆地交代着Bucky的情况，并没有直接回答Natasha的问题。

“如果我需要的是一份有关于James的报告，何必来找你？”

“嗯。”Steve应声，但也只是应声了。

Natasha把手里的咖啡杯往Steve手里一塞，她算是服了这男人，只要谈起感情的事情，就不知道那份过度的平静是装不懂还是真不懂。现在她准备去换个人来攻略了，可Steve始终要去试着习惯，谈恋爱的时候不能万事都要有正确的逻辑和道理。

看着Natasha驾驶着她那台雪佛兰跑车离开后，Steve才起身将手里的纸杯丢到垃圾桶里，他不是要跟Natasha隐瞒什么事，只是从那天离开Fury的办公室后，他和Bucky之间就没有再发生超过一分钟的聊天。

两周的时间，他和Bucky之间就像是产生了某种无法言喻的距离感，当然多半责任在他，他也承认这份疏离可以称为冷战。

Steve并没有对Bucky提起已和Fury谈过话，也一直在等Bucky亲口告知他发生的事，可现在除了每天积极地进行康复训练外，Bucky似乎从未打算向他坦白。或许，Bucky只是不需要自己的人生被他人左右，但Steve只要一想到这个“他人”的定义里也包含了自己，胸口翻腾起的苦涩感可真不好受。

这些天以来，医疗团队的Carr医生已经确认过James的精神状况，表示他恢复得非常迅速，所以已经被批准接触枪支进行正常的训练。只是从那时开始，形势便一发不可收拾，练习场成了James的最爱，每天不打到过瘾绝对不会离开。

Steve因为也要尽快将体能恢复到最佳状态，并不能时刻亲自盯着James，幸好Alex表示愿来帮他个忙，多照顾James一下。Alex帮了忙，就是帮了个倒忙，结果变成两个嗜枪的家伙组团霸占练习场，搞到最后他还收到了负责弹药签发的特工抗议式的投诉。

不过这些都不是Steve烦躁的重点，只要James能够完全重获健康就好，Steve没办法否认他最近有在刻意躲避James，原因甚至有些幼稚，但执拗的劲儿犯了他也没辙，他就是很在意自己是否有被James重新认可为恋人。

嗖--

有什么东西划破了空气向着他的耳边飞来，Steve闪身躲过的时候眯了一下双眼，然后伸手抓住了它，而他的另一只手已经握住了他的枪。

“先生，请把它扔回来给我可以吗？谢谢您！”一个看上去十岁的男孩儿正挥舞着棒球手套喊道，过度的兴奋让他的脸颊都红红的。

Steve低头看了看自己手中的东西，他刚刚差点在众目睽睽之下直接拔枪上膛，只是为了打爆一颗没有威胁性的棒球，足可以证明他的神经线最近绷得有多紧。

一连串的脚步响起，男孩儿已经跑到了Steve的面前。

“先生，你还好吗？”虽然要回他的球非常重要，可他却没有直接那么做，“妈咪跟我说过，关心别人是我必须要学会的事。”

“感谢你的询问，我一切都好。”Steve露出一个笑容，把棒球放到男孩儿的手里后又揉了揉他的头顶。

男孩儿抓着球对Steve的背影挥了挥手，转身向着等在不远处的父亲身边跑去，刚刚发生的事或许都不会在男孩儿的脑海中留存到明天。

这就是平凡人的生活，永远会有人对此不满，却也永远会有人羡慕至极。

 

训练室内，两名格斗训练师正躺在地垫上，对着还试图继续对打的男人摆摆手，今天的训练量翻了五倍之多，他们真的扛不住了。

确定了训练师不肯再起身，James抱歉地笑笑，抓着他的毛巾便离开了，等他刚刚走近更衣室的大门时，一罐冰啤酒划过半空落了下来，他下意识地伸手将罐子稳稳抓在左掌心之中。

“哇噢！它看上去乖巧多了不是吗？”Natasha吹了个响亮的口哨，对着还在流汗的James说道。

“在没有见到美女的时候是挺乖的。”James的机械左手先对着Natasha挥了挥，随后连忙把啤酒打开猛灌了几口，刚刚的强力训练几乎要让他脱水了。

“你的胸肌又结实了这么多，能恢复训练是不是让你太兴奋了。”她看得出James的变化，那时刻在眼底闪耀的神采可不是假的，他的确在一天天地好转着。

“训练不是什么理由，而是我能和你与Sam再次并肩作战，这才是我兴奋的原因。”无需对好友掩饰过多，James将瞬间喝空的啤酒罐捏扁了，都不必回头去看身后那个垃圾桶的方向，一甩手就准确把空罐子丢了进去。

Natasha撇撇嘴，全信他才怪了，为什么偏偏少算了一个人呢？

“那Steve呢？那位先生可是你重逢的男朋友。”Natasha没空转弯抹角去问话，她既然点不通Steve打结的脑回路，那就试着让James去主动好了。

“我和他……没什么不好的吧？”James皱皱眉，他说不上来Steve最近是哪里奇怪，总之从医院那天相拥而眠的温存过后，他们这些天几乎连手都没有碰到过。

“……”Natasha极度无语。

“怎么了？他现在人在哪里？”James有些紧张，是不是Steve出事了？可Steve应该不会不通知他一声就离开基地去执行什么秘密任务。

“他没什么事，倒是我确定自己冤枉Steve了，毕竟现在我知道你这家伙也不是什么聪明人，当然我的指责的有效范围，仅限在你们的爱情里。”Natasha知道问题所在了，也就是说这两个大男人，一个不承认自己在独自怄气，而另一个根本不知道自己的伴侣在怄气。

“……”James被她的话绕晕了，他真的听不明白。

“我和Sam不想插手你们的私事，可你们总得有正常情侣该有的样子，你需要去跟Steve谈谈，他的情绪明显不对，但半句话都不肯跟我透露。”Natasha看着James的双眼认真说道。

“我们最近没有聊过天，他似乎很忙。”James的目光飘向一旁，舔了一下还有些干涩的嘴唇，自从他跟Steve说自己的记忆恢复了之后，他们的亲昵感却莫名消失了，到底哪里出了错他不知道。

Steve在极力地避开他，不论是在住处还是训练时，总是能非常巧妙地避开，偶尔在走廊内擦身而过已经是最近距离的接触了。

“有时间乱猜不如直接去问，还是你最近做了什么我们都不知道的事？”

“不，我并没有，我只是在接受Fury安排的恢复训练，这都是为了早日加入你和Sam的小组，没有人比我更想有资格留在Steve身边，去确保他的安全。”James最近接受了很多心理疏导，他承认心中的阴霾仍然没能消散，偶尔也会让他在噩梦中承受煎熬，可他真的好多了，他也确信自己想要保护Steve的心会促使他战胜所有痛苦。

“所以说，你已经跟Steve沟通过以后的安排了？他对你加入我们没有什么意见吗？”Natasha皱皱眉，James的话听上去的确很正常，那到底是哪里出了差错？

James的神情一僵，他好像因为Natasha的话受惊了一样，半张开嘴巴却发不出声音。

“拜托！请你千万别告诉我，到现在为止你都没有亲口跟Steve谈起过这件事？”Natasha才是真的吃惊的那个人，“你知道你瞒了他多久了吗？”

“我没有想要隐瞒这事，我只是……忘了。”James抬手摁住了眉心，那里抽痛得厉害，亏他还在想Steve到底是怎么了，原来问题是出在自己的身上。

他和Steve的伤几乎已经好了，他们的感情也再次成为了彼此心中的事实，所有事真的太顺理成章了，所以才让James彻底疏忽了沟通这件事的重要性。

潜意识里一直有Steve一定会理解他的想法，而他却根本从没有把自己跟Fury谈话的结果告知Steve过，这事儿可真的太蠢了。

“我没什么想说的话了，这件事得你自己去道歉，好吗？”Natasha说道。

“我会的。”James点点头，然后神情又显露了些许不安，不得不对着Natasha再次开口，“他应该会接受我的晚餐邀请，对吗？”

Natasha耸耸肩没有回答，就算James现在拿着枪去逼问丘比特，丘比特也不见得会理会这个感情蠢蛋吧。


	16. Chapter 16

结束了当日的三小时体能训练后，Steve站在花洒下冲了足足十分钟的冷水澡，其实他并没有意识到自己站在水流下有那么久。围着浴巾走出淋浴间来到更衣室，Steve从柜子中拿出一套干爽的衣服，左手还在用毛巾胡乱擦拭滴水的短发。

整整一天了，他还没见过Bucky的身影。

不过既然Alex也不知所踪，他可以确定这两人一定是又去拼枪法了，正在想着，门外就传来了脚步声，来的人显然情绪兴奋非常，从高声谈论的话语里就能让人感觉到，说话的人一定还比划着丰富的肢体语言。

“Bucky！明天我去库房里再翻把好枪给你试试手，射程和威力绝对是你会喜欢的。”这声音属于Alex，说好听了是善谈，说不好听了就叫聒噪。

Bucky？

Steve皱皱眉，Alex敢这么叫一定是得到过应允，看来他们相处得挺愉快的。

“嗯。”James只是闷闷回了一个字，但并不代表他的心情不好，回应虽然短促，却也夹了笑意在里面。

“拿到好的‘家伙’，战斗起来才能更得心应手对吧？等找到合适自己的武器你就去申请，以后任务的时候就有专属配备了。”Alex边轻佻地眨着眼，边把大长腿迈进更衣室的门口，正好看到Steve单手抓着背心正在发呆，“嘿，Steve，我就知道你还没走，James说来找你，我可一路给你护送过来了，完好无损，不信的话你可以随意检查。”

Steve没有接话，等待Alex的是满室沉默。

Alex的脑子马上进入飞速运转，回忆着他今天是否在什么情况下做错什么事了。

James站在门口的位置看着Steve，脸色再也不是不久前的苍白和憔悴，刮掉了乱糟糟的胡子之后，他立体好看的五官也全部显露出来，这几乎让基地里见过他的女特工们都热血沸腾了。把目光勉强从Steve还在滑落水滴的结实背部移开，现在他呼出的气息都在隐隐升温，他得控制一下胸腔内那颗狂跳的心。

“Steve，你训练结束了是吗？和我一起吃个晚饭吧。”James开口了，他需要这份主动。

“我还不饿，你可以和Alex去吃晚饭，我想再加练一小时的击打。”Steve说着把原本要穿上的干净背心丢回了柜子里，然后抓起了另外一件训练服，看样子是准备回去训练室。

Alex迅速瞥了James一眼，综合新结交的好哥们Sam给他的情报，他可以确定眼前的两人的确是处在冷战期。

“Steve，你不能一直躲着我，我想和你谈谈。”James知道自己不会改变加入基地的决定，可那不代表他不尊重Steve的意见，他是他的男朋友，他一定要得到Steve的理解才行。

“我现在不想谈任何事，尤其是你决定好了的事，只要你认为是正确的事就可以去做，毕竟我的想法也不是多重要，对吧？”Steve没想过要左右Bucky的选择，可是因为被隐瞒了事实真相，他始终感觉到恼火，这证明Bucky对他的信任出现了动摇。

James一愣，他知道Steve在生闷气，却没想到真的气到不想谈话的地步。

“我知道你一定有生气的理由，但还是听听我的解释吧，你不能靠猜测就确定我的真实想法。”James的神情紧张，他原本想要用更强烈的语气去说这几句话，但还是忍住了，基地的心理医生一再告诫他绝不能陷入无端的情绪恐慌。

“我不想去猜测，直到我发现我只能那么做。”Steve的眉头始终蹙紧。

“我没有刻意想要隐瞒你任何事，关于我的事你都可以知道，我只是……把事情搞砸了而已。你知道的，Steve，发生了一些不好的事曾经让我们经历了分离，说不定我们只是需要更多的时间去恢复……”James刚开始还能把话表达得很好，可是被Steve那双湛蓝的眼眸瞪着，他越来越找不到适合的词句来表达他的真正想法。

“更多的时间？你是想要分手吗？”Steve屏住了呼吸，他的耳朵只能捕捉到这句重点。

“什么？当然不是！”James懵了，这误解也太严重了。

“那是什么更多的时间呢？现在没有人控制你的自由，没有人限制你的时间，Bucky，你的生活已经开始回到正轨了，我说不出多替你开心！”

“你现在的样子叫开心？Steve，你……”James看着Steve凝重的神情，这人连撒谎都不会，“只是一个小误会而已，我们就不能先从事件的源头开始解决吗？”

Steve的眉头依然没有放松，话是说得那么冷，但没人知道他的心里多懊恼，这样莫名其妙的烦躁他大可以不表现出来的，他不应该对Bucky发脾气，而且看到对方脸上显露的难过，他心里也不好受。

James想，还是暂时算了吧，现在不管他说什么，Steve都不会听进去的。

……

作为一名无辜的围观人士，Alex先是两个眼珠子一起瞥向Steve，然后再水平移动瞥回到James脸上，虽然他恨不得自己能“嘭”地一下在原地消失，但在有生之年能看到这两人在自己面前进行恋人间的吵架行为，真挺带感的！

“Alex，我们去吃晚饭吧。”James想离开这里了，和Steve之间的低气压让他快要窒息了。

“不！请别找我当挡箭牌，我有……你就当我有急事要办好了。”Alex离开的速度犹如狂风掠过，现下的气氛都这么尴尬了，他何必用他的光头在这儿继续照耀四方。

Steve索性直接扯掉浴巾换好衣服，这里是更衣室，他的行为没什么不对的，然后在Bucky满脸震惊的神情之下，重新走进训练室打起他的沙包，也不管对方到底有没有跟上他。

砰砰砰！

连击沙包的拳头力道十足，估计沙包在飞向半空的时候都万分委屈，它挂在训练场里是招谁惹谁了。

“Steve，就算我要解释的话会让我显得愚蠢都没关系，我真的只是忘记了告诉你加入基地的决定，我太理所当然地认为你是知道的。”James知道Steve是不会停下来的，所以边说话边用左臂去搂住那个被Steve打得飞起的沙包，随后身体被带动着向前滑了几步，正好迎面遇上Steve的拳头。

Steve已经挥拳出去的动作根本没办法刹住，不偏不倚正打在Bucky的右胸口上，震得他闷哼一声和沙包一起被飞甩出去了。

“Bucky！”Steve急了，一个箭步上前把人给扶住，他的拳速因为发泄情绪有些脱离掌控，没想那么巧地打到James的身上了。

扛了实打实的一拳还说不疼就太假了，James真是深吸了两口气才忍住没有爆出粗口来，他知道Steve不是故意的，所以看着对方急红的眼睛他“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，然后演变成了边笑边咳。

“Bucky，我……”Steve一时间不知道该说什么好，只能在对方的背上拍了拍，生怕这男人没被自己一拳打坏，却因为笑得太狠而呛昏了。

“Cap，你气消了没？”James坏心地揶揄了Steve一句。

他知道以Steve对他的心，这一拳足够让Steve懊恼到明年圣诞节了，或许到他们九十岁的圣诞节仍会被提起。

金发男人英气的面容上满是愧疚，Steve原本偏白的肤色根本掩饰不了他的窘迫，从耳朵开始蔓延的红色太显眼了，Steve把手掌放在James的胸口揉了揉，力道不轻，是试图减少之后的淤青状况。

其实James没什么大碍，比起他在格斗训练里的切磋，这根本就是小打小闹了。只是，他并不想破坏现在的气氛，Steve正一脸担心地抱着他，那么他就是不脆弱都得脆弱，男人，总要学着懂得什么叫情趣！

“别试图毁灭证据了，Steve，我会跟Natasha告状，噢对，还有Sam，你会被他们的大嘴巴说死！”James抬手摸了摸Steve过红的耳朵，可真够烫的！它们是正在燃烧吗？

Steve真是哭笑不得，James居然在这会儿还试图缓和气氛，不过这玩笑之中的威胁可不是说假的，他说不定真的会被那两位提及到的人……

“Steve！”Natasha的声音突然响起来，“你打了James吗？”

“Natasha，冷静！”James咧咧嘴，怎么会有这么巧的事，Natasha突然到训练室来做什么？

“我是让你们谈话，不是让你们攻击对方！不行，我要分开你们，短时间内不要碰面好了，这样才叫做冷静！”Natasha就是故意的，毕竟她的眼睛视力良好，怎么会看不出这两个人正抱得像被强力胶粘住的公仔一样。

说完，Natasha对着身后的Sam眨了眨眼睛，“Sam也会支持这个想法的。”

“别，真的不用特意代表我……”Sam摆摆手，他才不加入任何人的阵营，他只看戏。

Steve的手臂下意识搂紧了Bucky几分，绝不接受Natasha所谓的见不到James的安排，她想都别想。

“Steve，因为你的冷漠对待，James可至少三天都吃不好睡不好了。”Natasha叹了口气，一副苦口婆心劝和的样子，但扬起的嘴角泄露了她只是想要逗弄Steve的心思。

简直睁眼说瞎话！

James感觉Steve的身体又是一僵，周身散发出来的愧疚感快泛滥成灾了，他知道Natasha是要帮他的忙，但也别用这种危险的方式，他万一被淹死在无穷无尽的愧疚之中，真不是什么光荣的事，毕竟真的该要说抱歉的人是他才对。

“好了，你们别玩了。”James扬了扬下巴，真是服了他们。

回手拍了拍Steve的手臂，James想，现在他和Steve应该可以好好聊聊了，不过要是一直这么抱下去也不错，他都多久没享受过这舒服适度的体温了，这种享受就不应该被剥夺。

Natasha和Sam随即同时大笑出声，在Steve极度无语的情况下来了个击掌庆祝，两个人脸上的神情都是恶作剧得逞的得意，离开时还体贴地为两个人关上了训练室的门。

“我不想放开你。”Steve把脸埋在James的颈边，声音有些发闷。

“嗯，那就别放。”

“Bucky，我们生气可以吵架，不开心可以冷战，但不论如何，你都要坚信我会陪你走完整个人生，我们永远都是属于彼此的。”Steve逐字逐句地说着，他的气息喷洒在James的肌肤上，感人的告白成功引来对方用力的一个回抱。

“我当然不担心你会放弃我，固执先生，但你也抽空想想我的爱也不是玩笑，好吗？”James开始后悔自己刚刚在心里嘲笑Steve的耳朵了，他现在的脸才是在燃烧，整个人都快被Steve的告白给点燃了。

Steve现在根本无法去回想，他之前是怎么忍受过数月的分离，总之，绝不能有下一次了。

“Steve，训练室里监视器有多少个？”James突然问道。

“三台。”Steve不知道话题为什么会转换得如此突兀。

“那你最好还是放手吧，不然等会儿我们要是谁不小心失控，‘肉搏’的场面可会被看光了。”James舔了舔嘴唇，看着Steve的双眸之中似乎闪耀着星火。

James的下腹热得不像话，悄悄硬起来的欲望已经快把他的裤裆部位给撑坏了，他一个人这样被煎熬着还可忍耐，偏偏Steve穿着运动裤的下半身也硬得不像话，就大大方方地顶在他的下腹位置。

毕竟由爱催生的欲望，越试图压制它就越是会被它反袭成功，最后让理智沦为快感的俘虏。

短暂的沉默，几次急促的呼吸，Steve炙热的手掌心抓住了James的手臂，两人急匆匆地离开了训练室，是要去做什么事似乎不用说得更明白了。

与此同时，监控室内果然爆发出了几声不满的抗议，好戏才刚刚开演，结果主演们直接退场了，让他们这些看戏的观众怎么办？

Natasha和Hill看着愤愤不平的男人们露出了胜利的笑容，Sam和Alex百般不情愿地把赌金交出来拍在桌面，谁让他们低估了Steve这位队长的傲人自制力。

“所以说，不要轻易跟聪明的女人打赌，这是男人都该学会的教训。”Fury对着Sam和Alex说道。

Hill很赞同Fury的言论，所以对着Natasha眨了眨眼，下一秒，Natasha便走到Fury的面前优雅地伸出了手，“Boss，请不要试图赖账，愿赌服输。”

……

噢，这都怪Steve那个固执的老保守！


End file.
